Leave
by controversy-queen
Summary: Rory and Tristan are happily married with three kids or are they? ON HIATUS.
1. Leaving

Here is the Revised version i hope you like it...and i hope its up to your liking.

This fanfic is about Rory and Tristan. Yeah this is a Trory. Rory and Tristan are married. They have 3 kids. Rory leaves 1 year after she gives birth to Ami (I know but it's like my favourite name) Tristan ends up having to raise the children all on his own. I hope you like it Read and Review.

THANKYOU TO TICKLEDPINK22 I GREATLY APPRECIATE ALL YOUR HELP WITH THE REVISING THANKS SO MUCH.

"Come on Rory you can do this come on just one more push." Tristan coaxed.

"AHH I CANT." Rory screamed after her contraction had finished.

"Yes you can just one more push and we'll have our baby girl, come on Mar." Tristan said reassuring Rory.

"AHH…SHIT" Rory screamed while pushing and having Tristan's hand in a death grip at this point.

"There you go, you did it we have a beautiful baby girl." Tristan said as their baby girls was born.

"I love you Tristan." Rory said as the Doctor put their Baby girl in her arms.

"I love you too babe." Tristan said kissing Rory then their new baby.

"What's her name?" The Doctor asked.

"Ami Leigh Dugrey." Rory said proudly.

"That's a very pretty name."

"Thankyou." Both said while still looking at Ami.

"I'm going to tell everyone ok." Tristan said as he got up to exit the room.

"Ok Tristan."

"Love you." Rory said with a great big smile on her face.

"Love you too" Tristan said looking at them with a smile on his face one more time before exciting the room.

**1 year later **

"WAAH"

"Rory can you get her I'm kinda tied up." Tristan shouted while putting their twin girls Annie and Andie to bed.

"Ror." Tristan shouted again as he didn't hear her reply.

"WAAH"

"Damn, girls stay put ok I'll be right back ok." Tristan said a little flushed.

"OK" They said in unison.

"Rory" Tristan called out but didn't get an answer so he went to go calm his daughter down who was still screaming.

"Hey sweetie what's with all the screaming hmm?" Tristan said in a little baby voice as he approached her cot.

"There we go." Tristan said picking her up and stroking her back soothingly and she immediately stopped screaming.

"How about you come with me and we will finish putting the girls to sleep then well look for mum." Tristan said walking out of the room still wondering were Rory was.

Tristan finished putting the Twins to bed and Ami stopped crying so he put her to back to bed as well all the while wondering were Rory was. He kept thinking she probably went to Lukes or to her mums and he just didn't hear her.

He went to the Kitchen to clear up the mess the girls made of there dinner when he found a letter.

_To My Dearest Tristan (you are my soul mate)_

_You have probably been looking for me for a while well you won't find me. I've gone. I can't actually handle this right know the whole family thing it isn't for me at this moment. When I sort myself out I'll come back. Although you won't have to wait long I'll be back in no time don't worry…You have to know I love you with all my heart and soul and I will always love you. Give my love to the Girls …Tristan I need to do this._

_Love ya lots Your Mary_

_P.s I'm really sorry. _

I hope you liked it tell me what you think. Read and Review

Thanks Loz

Tell me what you think about it now that it is revised.


	2. Routine

REVISED

To everyone else thanks very much for the reviews they mean so much to me so thanks you to **Laine7727 ,queenmischa, kiki ,smile1.**

I'm not that great at English so forgive my Spelling and Grammar I'm atrocious at grammar so I hope u can forgive me…Sorry for not updating I will update more often I promise…thanks

5 years later

Monday Morning

"Dad!" Annie called out.

"What Annie?" Tristan called out from upstairs.

"I'm going my ride is here…Andie isn't down yet. Don't forget I have netball practice after school."

"Ok see ya, I know I won't forget either your Grandma or I will pick you up ok… keep your Mobile on alright."

"Yep ok see ya."

"Bye love you." Tristan shouted.

"Love you too." Annie said running out the door.

When Tristan was done dressing Ami, he would drop her off at Lorelai's on his way to work. Now all he had to do was make sure Andie was awake and would go to school. She didn't like school much so getting her up in the mornings was hard.

"Andie." Tristan called out from downstairs.

"Andie Elizabeth Dugrey you better be awake otherwise your going to be late for school and you'll have to walk." Tristan shouted as he went upstairs.

Tristan got not response so he went to her room to make sure she actually was awake. There were no surprises as he found her still fast asleep in her bed.

"Andie Elizabeth Dugrey get up school stars in five minutes." Tristan shouted.

"Hmm." Andie mumbled.

"Get up!" Tristan stated.

"No leave me alone!"

"No Andie I will not leave you alone." Tristan said sternly.

"Come on." Andie whined

"No I don't have the time for this today come on get up you have to go to school." Tristan said sternly while taking off her doona.

"Shit it's cold." Andie said while brining her legs up to her to try to keep herself warm.

"Don't swear now get up." Tristan said sternly

"No."

"Get up and you won't have to walk in the rain."

"No…I don't feel well."

"Andie come on at least make it convincing."

"I'm serious I feel like shit."

"Ok I have had enough up and out of bed… watch your mouth."

"Dad I'm not getting up." Andie said stubbornly

"Ok I'm getting the thermometer."

"Fine."

"Ok sit up so I can put this in your ear."

"Ok."

"So?" Andie wondered.

"You have a slight temperature."

"See I told you."

"Yes but that isn't because you're not feeling well it could be because your thrashing about."

"Argh…I hate that you're a doctor."

"Well deal with it."

"Please can I stay home Daddy?" Andie pleaded.

"No, you have to go to school and I have to get Ami to your grandma, then I have to get to work, which if you don't hurry up, I'll be late for and you're already late"

"Ok you go to work and I'll get ready and walk to school."

"Come on you really think I'm going to fall for that."

"Didn't think so."

"Now up! Come on, how come I only have problems getting you up I don't even have problems with your sister who is 6?"

"Because I'm the smart you see, I see what is school is really like."

"Ok I know school isn't great but you have to go I'll dress you myself if I have to, but I'm not letting you stay home sorry."

"But Dad." Andie whined

"No but dad nothing." Tristan said sternly

"Please?" Andie pleaded

"Nope…ok I'm dressing you myself I might even be tempted to strangle you with your tie." Tristan said going to the closet to get Andie's school uniform.

"No Dad."

"Andie Elizabeth Dugrey if you don't get up and get dressed now you are banned from the internet and TV for a week."

"But dad…" Ami whined.

"Two weeks."

"Come on!"

"Three weeks."

"Argh fine you suck!" Andie said getting out of bed.

"Good, I know finally now hurry up and I'll take you to school."

"No I'll walk."

"Nope sorry don't trust you."

"Ok."

"Good."

"Dad you really suck."

"Yep I know tell someone who cares."

"Argh."

"Now make it snappy!" Tristan said walking out of her room.

Andie had been like this ever since Rory had left and it just got worse when she started High School, Rory had been gone for two years by then. Sometimes if Tristan didn't have the patience he would let her stay home or sometimes she would either go to Luke's or Lorelai. But this behaviour was happening too often for his liking. She really did miss Rory.

"Hurry up!" Tristan called from the kitchen downstairs. He had Ami in his arms and was ready to go.

Andie made her way downstairs to find her sister and father waiting for her.

"Finally ok lets go were already late."

"Alright."

They got into the car; Tristan put Ami in her car seat while Andie sat in the front seat and sulked.

"Ok, enough of the sulking." Tristan said getting in to the drivers seat

"Fine."

"Ok, I'm going to pick you up after school ok?"

"But…you never pick us up."

"Yeah I know that but you and I need to talk so I'm going to pick you up while your grandparents will pick up your sisters ok?"

"Ok can we go to Lukes for food?"

"Yes ok…we're here…be good."

"Ok I will love you bye."

"Bye sweets, love you to be here at 3:40 ok."

"Yep ok 3:40 cya."

"Cya."

Tristan started to drive off.

"Ok Ami, looks like were off to Nan's finally."

"YAY!"

"Hehe, you like Nan's." Tristan said having a laugh.

"Yep she's funny." Ami said happily.

"Ok then let's go!" Tristan said laughing

Hope you liked the newly revised chapter.


	3. Pumpkin

REVISED

Thanks for the Reviews. I greatly appreciate it.

Ok…there will be a new character Mel who is Lorelai and Luke's teenage daughter.

And Ami goes to Kindergarten only for half the week though.

Enjoy the Chapter.

Tristan walked up to Luke's not knowing if Lorelai would still be there or if she would be at the inn.

"Hey Luke." Tristan said walking in.

"Hey Tristan."

"Grandpa." Ami squealed and jumped out of Tristan's arms.

"Hey pumpkin what's up?" Luke chuckled.

"Nothing much."

"Can I have a kiss?" Luke asked.

"Of course, MWA!" Ami said giving him a big sloppy kiss on the lips.

"Hehe." Tristan laughed.

"Thanks pumpkin I feel so much better."

"YAY!" Ami said.

"So is Lorelai at the Inn?" Tristan asked.

"Yep she left about 10 minutes ago."

"Ahh ok."

"Andie giving you troubles again?" Luke asked.

"Yep…took me 20 minutes to coax her out of bed."

"Goodness."

"Yeah, I'm at a loss for what to do. I've taken her to Psychologists and there has been no difference in her behaviour" Tristan said.

"I know Luke but she isn't coming back." Tristan said Luke always thought that Andies behaviour would change if Rory came back.

"Ok True." Luke said.

"Well I've got to go I'm already late for work."

"Come on Ami were going to Nan."

"YAY!" Ami shouted Tristan was about to take her off Luke.

"Tristan if it's easier she can stay here and when Lorelai comes in for Lunch she can get Ami." Luke offered.

"Thanks Luke…That would be great."

"No problem."

"Can you also tell Lorelai to pick Annie up from netball?"

"Sure."

"Ok babe I'm off." Tristan said giving Ami a hug and a kiss goodbye.

"Ok Bye Daddy, love you." Ami said giving Tristan a hug and a kiss.

"Love you too."

I know its short but bear with me….Read and Review I would really appreciate it…

Thanks Loz


	4. Bonding

REVISED

Thanks to all the reviewers….I really appreciate it. Thanks

"Hey Andie." Tristan said waiting in the car.

"Hi Dad." Andie said getting in to the front seat of the car.

"How was school?"

"Um…here." Andie gave Tristan a letter.

"What's this?" Tristan said opening the letter.

"Just read it." Ami said waiting for her dad to start shouting.

"Ok." Tristan said a little worried.

"Andie Elizabeth Dugrey you did what!" Tristan said reading the letter which was from the principal it said that Andie had been suspended for a week for vandalism and smoking.

"I'm sorry Dad."

"Ok enough of this, your behaviour is getting out of control." Tristan said angrily.

"You will work for your grandfather for that week you are suspended, and the money you will earn will cover the damage to the school ok?" Tristan said sternly.

"Yes Dad."

"Ok."

"Ok, we're going to have a long, hard talk about this and your attitude." Tristan said.

"Ok."

15 minutes later

"Andie stay in the car…I'm getting Take away." Tristan said, getting out of the car.

"But Dad…"

"No Stay." Tristan said sternly.

"Alright."

"Hey Luke." Tristan said walking in to the Diner.

"Hey Tristan."

"Can I have two cheeseburgers and two serves of chips to go?"

"Yep, sure."

"So Lorelai came and got Ami?" Tristan asked noticing she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"No, she was asleep when Lorelai came so she is upstairs playing with Mel who is looking after her."

"Ok Thanks. Can she stay here for a little bit longer?"

"Sure thing…what did Andie do now?"

"Smoking and vandalism, she is suspended for a week."

"What are you serious?" Luke was shocked

"Yep can she work here for that week?"

"Sure yeah no problem, I need the help."

"Thanks so much."

"You're welcome, here you go." Luke said, handing him the food.

"Thanks, I'll be back soon to pick Ami up."

"Sure."

"Bye." Tristan said walking out.

"Bye."

"Don't eat in the car." Tristan said getting in the car.

"Dad I'm hungry." Andie whined.

"We'll be there in a little while so hold on."

"Alright" Andie sighed.

They ended up going to park were they sat and ate their food.

"Ok, care to explain why you did what you did?" Tristan asked.

"I was bored…I wasn't thinking." Andie said.

"That's a stupid reason for doing what you did." Tristan said frustrated.

"Yeah I know."

"Do you have any idea how bad smoking is? I thought I taught you better then to smoke." Tristan said.

"How long have you been smoking? Tristan asked her he was scared about the answer.

"You did, I don't know what came over me."

"Um I've only had a couple of cigarettes I don't smoke" Andie said

"Still that's smoking and one cigarette is too many especially with you health it's not good" Tristan said a little shocked and upset.

"Ok there's still no excuse for what you did. I'm going to talk to the school tomorrow and I'm thinking about taking you out and instead, enrolling you in Stars Hollow High, instead of Hartford High." Tristan explained.

"Why?" Andie said a little confused and shocked.

"Well, you're always complaining that you don't like school, so we're going to try another high school and you're going to have a new start because I can't take this attitude much longer and if your attitude is like this because of school then maybe another school would be a better option." Tristan said.

"Ok, but what about Annie" Andie said hoping her sister would come with her they had never been separated in their lives.

"She will stay at Hartford High, She is happy there, and there seems to be no reason to remove her if she's happy." Tristan said knowing this would be hard for both girls not just Andie.

"But we have never been apart." Andie said sadly hoping to change her fathers mind.

"I know, but this seems to be the most logical solution I'm sorry." Tristan said seeing the sad look on his daughters face it broke his heart he knew how much the twins needed each other.

"Maybe it would be good for both of you ….to get away from your each other." Tristan said hoping to change Andies mind

"Oh alright I'll try Stars Hollow High." Andie sighed knowing that no matter what happened Annie wouldn't be moved so she gave in.

"Good I'm glad…so you won't fight me in the mornings?" Tristan asked.

"I won't fight you in the mornings." Andie replied with a smile

"Good." Tristan said with a smile

"Ok." Andie said.

"How about we go and get some ice cream?" Tristan asked.

"I would like that." Andie said.

"Good…we can catch up and bond." Tristan said laughing.

"Dad you're so lame." Andie said laughing.

"Yeah I know…but you love me anyway."

"Hmm do I?" Andie said smirking, which she learned from Tristan.

"Come here!" Tristan said grabbing Andie and starting to tickle her.

"Dad… no… stop… please!" Andie said while laughing.

"Do you love me?" Tristan said continuing to tickle her.

"Yes, yes I love you!" Andie said laughing.

"Good." Tristan said still tickling her.

"Now stop!" Andie giggled.

"Alright." Tristan said stopping.

"So, ice cream?" Tristan asked with Andie still in his arms.

"Yep let's go!" Andie said getting up from her fathers grasp.

"Cool." Tristan said going over to the ice cream.

Well I hope you liked it. Remember the more reviews the more chapters and the quicker they will be put up…Thanks Loz


	5. Talking

REVISED

Later that night.

"Annie and Andie, can you guys come down here?" Tristan called out.

"Yeah hold on."

"What's up?" Annie asked being the first person to come downstairs.

"Well Andie already knows this."

"Andie already knows what?" Annie said confused.

"Annie, Andie is going to be moving schools." Tristan said.

"What …you were expelled?" Annie was shocked and confused.

"No!" Andie said quickly.

"No, your sister was not expelled, she was only suspended, but I have been thinking for a while now that maybe Andie needs a new start." Tristan explained.

"So we're not going to be at the same school." Annie said sadly.

"No" Tristan said noticing both girls sad faces.

"That sucks." Annie said sadly

"Yep is does." Andie agreed.

"Hey guys…maybe it will be good for you two." Tristan said trying to cheer them up knowing how sad they were, as the girls had been through everything together and were extremely close and had never been separated, they hadn't even been in separate classes they were always together and Tristan knew this must be hard for them, but knew it was the only option left.

"Maybe…. What school you going to?" Annie asked.

"I'm going to Stars Hollow High." Andie replied

"What no fair!" Annie said loudly.

"Why?" Tristan was confused.

"Mark and Matt go there…you're going to see my boyfriend and your boyfriend everyday that so not fair!" Annie sulked.

"Hey I didn't think of that…score!" Andie said laughing.

"Don't rub it in." Annie said sadly.

"Sorry sis." Andie said hugging her.

"So you ok with this whole thing?" Tristan asked mainly Annie.

"Yes I suppose." they both said.

"It will be different but I suppose we'll deal." Annie said.

"Ok Good …Andie you'll spend this week working at Luke's, then next week you will start at Stars Hollow High ok?" Tristan said.

"Ok…when will I get my stuff from Hartford?" Andie asked.

"Well, I have to go in tomorrow so you'll come with me then and get your things and say your good byes ok?" Tristan said.

"Ok sounds good. Dad, can I please use the phone?" Andie pleaded.

"Ok, 10 minutes only and then you can clear the kitchen and unpack and pack the dishwasher ok." Tristan said sternly

"Fine thanks I'll be right back." Andie said running off.

"Ok."

Annie was still in the Kitchen sitting on the bench.

"Ann, you alright with this whole thing?" Tristan asked sitting next to her, he got no response.

"Ann …" Tristan said then waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hah what?" Annie said confused.

"Are you alright?" Tristan asked rubbing her arm in a comforting way.

"Yes I suppose." Annie said softly and sadly.

"Are you upset that Andie is moving schools?" Tristan asked seeing the sadness in her face and hearing it in her voice.

"Yeah but I'm angrier with mum …if she hadn't have left we would still be in the same schools and none of this other stuff would've happened." Annie said sadly.

"Aww, honey." Tristan said giving her hug.

"That might be the truth you never know but don't be angry at your mother." Tristan said trying to comfort her.

""Why not? She left us and screwed us over. I have every right to hate her!" Annie said angrily.

"Yes, you do have every right but it's not good for you look at Andie! I know she dreadfully misses your mother and it's tearing her up so she is acting up and isn't very happy and you don't want to happen again with what happened before right?" Tristan said trying to comfort her.

"I suppose your right….Dad do you still love her?" Annie asked.

"Yes I love her very much." Tristan said with a smile.

"Ok Dad…I'm going off to bed night love you." Annie said giving her father a hug and a kiss.

"Ok goodnight love you too."

"Can you tell Andie to get off the phone and come down and can you also make sure Ami is asleep and alright?" Tristan asked.

"Sure Daddy" Annie said walking out of the Kitchen.

"Thanks babe."

"Hey babe." Tristan said seeing Andie coming in to the Kitchen.

"Hi dad." Andie said.

"Who were you on the phone with?" Tristan asked.

"Matt…I told him I'm moving to Stars Hollow High."

"Was he excited?"

"Yep he can't wait." Andie said smiling while clearing the dishes.

"Good."

"Here, let me help you." Tristan said helping Andie with the clearing up.

"Thanks daddy." Andie said thankfully.

"So tomorrow you'll get up with no fighting and will go to school ok?" Tristan said.

"Yep ok no fighting." Andie said.

"Good."

"Ok."

"Ok, the appointment is at noon so I'll drop you off at Luke's after alright?" Tristan said.

"Ok."

"So looking forward to starting a new school?" Tristan asked.

"Yep I think this might be good for me and plus no uniform which is always good and no more annoying tie." Andie said with a smile and a giggle

"I hope so….ahh so that would be why you're so excited, well at least I only have to handle one tie now." Tristan said laughing and glad to see that Andie was happy.

"Yep." Andie said starting to laugh.

"Thought so."

"So how about you get to bed I can finish this off." Tristan said.

"Ok dad night love you." Andie said giving her father a hug and a kiss.

"Love you too, good night." Tristan said hugging and kissing her back.

I know not soo interesting but it gets better I promise….i hope u liked it…and remember to review thanks Loz.


	6. Appearances

REVISED

"Hey Luke." Tristan said walking into the diner.

"Tristan hey." Luke replied.

"How was my little worker bee?" Tristan asked.

"She was very good, very helpful."

"Good I'm glad."

"So she is going to be moving schools I hear." Luke said.

"Yep…she seems a lot happier now." Tristan said.

"She does I think that was a good idea." Luke said.

"I do too."

"Hi dad." Andie said coming out of the store room.

"Hey babe."

"So enjoy your day?" Tristan asked.

"Yes I did …it wasn't that busy plus I get unlimited coffee when I work." Andie said smiling.

"Ahh that would explain it." Tristan said laughing.

"Well I just wanted to see if all was going well. I'm going to pick up your little sister and then I'll come back ok I'll be half an hour ok?" Tristan said.

"Ok Dad see you then."

"Cya." Tristan said walking out of the Diner

Just as Tristan was walking out of the Diner he thought he saw her walking towards Lorelai's house. He shook his head "Tristan get a hold of yourself" Tristan said to himself and just kept walking.

"Hey Lor." Tristan called out walking into Lorelai and Luke's house.

"Tristan…ah hi." Lorelai said uneasily.

"Is Ami ready?" Tristan asked.

"Um yeah hold on." Lorelai said going to get Ami.

"Ok."

"Mum, where are the filters?" Tristan heard a familiar voice saying that.

"No it couldn't be" Tristan said to himself shaking his head.

"Rory?" Tristan said shocked.

"Tristan?" Rory said also shocked.

"Hey Daddy!" Ami said running in.

"Hey baby what's up?" Tristan said picking up his daughter and giving her a kiss.

"Nothing much." Ami replied.

"That's good."

"Who are you?" Ami said pointing to Rory.

"Ahh ..." Rory was at a loss for words. Her own daughter didn't remember her.

"This is a friend of your Nan's …Hey babe how about you go into the playroom ok? Daddy has to do something." Tristan said putting her down.

"Ok daddy, love you." Ami said.

"Love you too babe." Tristan said as she ran off.

"Care to explain what you're doing here?" Tristan said angrily.

"Umm visiting my mother." Rory stuttered still shocked to see Tristan there.

"Where have you been for the past five years?" Tristan said angrily

"Ahh, Tristan can we not?" Rory said trying to avoid the question.

"No Rory, you ran out on me five years ago. Not knowing where you were going or when you would be back and you left me to raise three girls on my own one who was only a year old a YEAR OLD !" Tristan shouted angrily.

"Tristan I know …but I couldn't do it; I wasn't cut out to be a mother." Rory said sadly as tears came down her face.

"That's bullshit!" Tristan said angrily.

"Is it really, my own daughter doesn't even recognize me?" Rory shouted back.

"That's because you ran out when she was one!" Tristan shouted back.

"Tristan I can't do this I'm going to Luke's" Rory said turning to go to the door.

"No you can't go to Luke's!" Tristan replied.

"Why not?" Rory said confused.

"Andie works there, if she sees you there's no telling what she would do." Tristan explained now worried about his kids.

"Andie works at Luke's?"

"Yes, Rory you can't see her now. She is happy and she hasn't been happy in a very long time. Seeing you, I don't know what would do to her mentally and emotionally." Tristan said.

"Ahh… Tristan I see you know Rory's here." Lorelai said uneasily while walking in.

"Yep, why didn't you tell me?" Tristan said a little hurt.

"Cause she only just arrived." Lorelai explained hoping Tristan wouldn't be hurt.

"I'm sorry, I have to go …I have to get Andie then pick Annie up because we are going to Richard and Emily's tonight for dinner tonight so we have to go." Tristan said walking out.

"Ami, come on we have to go see grandpa and pick up Andie!" Tristan shouted.

"YAY Grandpa!" Ami shouted running in.

"Rory just promise me you won't leave again and I don't want you seeing the twins there not ready for this" Tristan said sternly.

"Tristan they're mine as well." Rory shouted back.

"Rory, you abandoned us so don't even start ok?" Tristan said angrily.

"Tristan stop!" Rory shouted.

"Bye Lorelai I'll see you soon." Tristan said walking out the door with Ami is his arms.

"Bye Tristan."

"Tristan wait!" Rory shouted but it was too late.

"Luke can we talk upstairs now?" Tristan said walking in to the diner.

"Ah yeah sure … keep an eye on the place Andie."

"Sure."

"Here take your sister." Tristan said handing Ami to Andie.

"Ok."

"So what's up?" Luke said a little confused.

"She's back."

"Who's back?" Luke said still confused.

"Rory."

"What?"

"Yeah she is with Lorelai now."

"Oh my."

"Yeah she wants to see the girls. What do I do" Tristan asked.

"Tristan, I know this is hard but you can stop Rory from seeing the twins." Luke said.

"I know that's the problem." Tristan said sadly.

Just then they heard a crash and a scream

"What was that?" Luke said.

They ran downstairs to find Andie completely shocked and Rory in the Diner.

"Andie are you alright." Tristan rushed over to his daughter.

"Hah what?" Andie said confused and a little out of it.

"Are you ok …here, show me your hands." Tristan said.

"Ok, come on we have to get you to the Hospital your hands are cut up pretty badly."

"Oh …Oh ok." Ami said still in shock while Tristan bandaged her hands to stop them bleeding.

"Luke look after Ami."

"Come on lets go." Tristan said leading Andie out of the diner and totally ignoring Rory.

Tristan rang Lorelai on the way to the Hospital.

"Lorelai can you pick up Annie for me please?"

"Sure."

"Can you bring her to Hartford Memorial?"

"What why?" Lorelai said worried.

"Andie cut her hands badly."

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah she is ….she saw Rory."

"Oh goodness."

"Yeah can you not tell Annie?"

"Ok I'll see you soon."

"Thanks bye."

"Dad why is she back?" Andie asked

"Babe I don't know why…I really don't know." Tristan said.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence.

Well there you have it Rory finally appears…I think this is my longest chapter I hope you enjoy and don't forget keep the reviews coming, thanks Loz


	7. Comforting

REVISED

Thank reviewers…..

"Andie how about you go lie down? I'll come up in a bit and Annie can you help her I just want to speak with your grandma ok?" Tristan said as they came into the house.

"Ok Daddy." Annie said helping Andie up the stairs.

"Lorelai what am I going to do." Tristan said defeatedly.

"Tristan I'm sorry she just turned up I had no idea." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai it's alright. I was just shocked and all that anger came out at once."

"That's alright…When are you going to tell Annie that Rory is back?"

"When Andie is settled and asleep…It's easier and safer that way as Andie is still in shock and needs more time to adjust she hasn't said a word since the ride to the hospital." Tristan said worried.

"Do you want me to stay tonight so I can help you with the girls?" Lorelai offered.

"Thanks Lorelai but I think I need to do this on my own."

"Ok fair enough… ring me if you need anything ok? I'm just going to say goodbye to the girls and I'll be off alright?"

"Ok thanks for everything you have been a great help."

"Hey no problem that's why I'm here."

"Hey Andie." Tristan said coming into the twin's room and saw her lying on her bed.

"Andie honey." Tristan said as he got no response.

"Andie come on speak to me." Tristan said sitting on her bed.

Andie just collapsed in his arms crying.

"Aww sweetheart it's alright it's ok." Tristan said comforting her.

"Shh come on calm down."

"What's going on?" Annie said walking in.

"Nothing your sisters just upset that's all." Tristan said.

"Ok do you want me to leave you alone?" Annie asked.

"Thanks Hon."

"No problem." Annie said walking out.

"Andie come on you have to say something." Tristan said as Andie still continued to cry.

"Come on shh."

"Hey Andie how about you come sleep with me tonight would that make you feel better." Tristan asked looking into Andie's eyes.

Andie just nodded her head.

"Ok let's go." Tristan helped her out of bed and into his room.

Tristan spent the next couple of hours with his daughter crying her eyes out in his arms. She finally fell asleep at around 9:30 as Tristan gave her a sleeping pill as he knew she wouldn't sleep otherwise.

"Annie." Tristan said to his daughter who was downstairs watching TV.

"Hi Dad is Andie alright." Andie asked concerned.

"Yeah I think so, she's asleep." Tristan lied knowing she wasn't even close to being all right.

"Why was she so upset?" Annie asked.

"Um Hon did Andie said anything to you today at the Hospital?"

"No she hasn't said anything at all."

"Ok that's because your sister is in a state of shock." Tristan explained.

"Why?" Annie said confused.

"Annie this is hard for me to tell you but I have to."

"What is it Dad?" Annie said worried.

"Annie your Mother's back."

"What!" Annie said shocked and a little angry.

"Yes that's the reason your sister is in shock."

"Oh my goodness poor Andie."

"Annie, how do you feel about your mother being back?" Tristan asked.

"Dad, I'm happy she is back but I don't want to see her, she doesn't deserve to see us." Annie said angrily.

"Ok if that's how you feel fair enough" Tristan said.

"Dad you have been there for us with all that has happened. She hasn't. You're all that matters to me ok? Mum may have made a return but you're mine and you're all I care about. Mum lost my love when she left." Annie said.

"Are you sure you don't ever want to speak to her again?" Tristan asked.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine with just you in my life right now." Annie said.

"Ok then."

"Dad I'm going off to bed I love you." Annie said getting up and giving him a hug before she left for her room.

"Ok goodnight love you too." Tristan said watching her walk out.

Well there you go…Reviews would be great. I hope you enjoyed the chapter

Thanks Loz.


	8. Truth

REVISED

Thanks to Reviewers…..

It's been three days since Andie came back from the Hospital. Andie was settled and Tristan thought this might be the best time to see Rory and speak to her.

"Hello Rory speaking."

"Rory its Tristan we need to talk."

"Hi, ok Tristan do you want to meet at Luke's?" Rory asked.

"Ok I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Ok see you there."

"Bye."

Tristan told Annie he wouldn't be gone long he just had to do a couple of things.

"Hi Tristan." Rory said seeing him enter the diner.

"Hi Rory."

"How is Andie?" Rory asked.

"She's fine" Tristan lied. Rory didn't deserve to know how Andie really was.

"Good, I'm sorry."

"Rory, don't worry about it."

"Rory why did you really leave I need to know for my own peace of mind." Tristan asked.

"Tristan I was going nuts I couldn't take it there, I found out later the reason why I was feeling that way was because I was actually suffering from depression. So I have spent the last five years really trying to get over it and learning how to live with it. Tristan you must know I had every intention of returning but when I found out I had depression I thought you wouldn't want me that you would be disappointed in me so I didn't return." Rory said sadly.

"Rory I had no idea you were even unhappy and upset, you know I would still love you no matter what." Tristan said noticing the pain in Rory's face.

"I do now but it took me a long time to realise that."

"Ok so are you on medication, how are you handling the depression?" Tristan asked.

"I was on Anti-Depressants for about 3 years but I'm not anymore. I have learned to live with the depression." Rory said.

"Ok."

"Tristan…Andie how is she really?" Rory said she knew Tristan was lying.

"Rory, she isn't well she hasn't spoken for three days she barely eats and all she does is cry." Tristan said truthfully.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise I would have that effect on her I should've listened to you." Rory said a little sad.

"I knew they would be unhappy with me coming back but I didn't realise it would effect them like this." Rory said

"I'm afraid you have, she still hasn't totally come to terms with your leaving and I think seeing you reminded her that you had disappeared and it finally hit her and she went into a state of shock." Tristan said.

"Oh my goodness, what about Annie how is she taking it does she even know I'm back?" Rory asked.

"Annie I'm afraid didn't take it well either Rory although she did take it far better than Andie."

"Tristan I need to know for my own peace of mind." Rory said.

"Annie well she doesn't want to see you, you aren't her favourite person right know to say it lightly." Tristan said.

"I understand." Rory said sadly

"Rory I know this must be hard." Tristan said.

"Tristan…I deserve this it's my fault." Rory said sadly.

"Rory It's not your fault, but if you stay I'm sure the girls will see you they just need to get over the whole shock, I'll explain it to them." Tristan said.

"Thank you Tristan I really appreciate this you have no idea how much this means to me." Rory said happily.

"No problem Rory there your kids too." Tristan said.

"So how have they been are they good students?" Rory asked.

"Annie and Andie are very different people although they get along extremely well they have very different personalities and that is partly because of your leaving."

"Andie took you leaving extremely hard she thought it was her fault and she withdrew into herself and stopped eating which developed into Anorexia which is why I'm so worried now." Tristan said, Rory could see the worry in his face and the concern and love he had for his girls.

"Where as Annie took it relatively easy at first but then she also started to rebel and ended up having sex with her boyfriend and became pregnant but she miscarried 4 months into her pregnancy that was about 1 year ago. She has tried to get on with her life as best as she could she has immersed herself in sports and friends and school but I can still tell she is suffering on some level and I think until she fully comes to terms with the miscarriage and her feelings towards you she won't see you, neither of them will see you as they contribute to what has happened to them as your fault." Tristan explained.

"I understand, I can't believe they have been through so much and all because of me." Rory was about to cry.

"Rory, shh, you didn't know this was going to happen hey don't worry about it come on shh." Tristan said trying to comfort her.

"Is Annie still with her boyfriend, the one who got her pregnant?" Rory asked.

"Yes they both have boyfriends; Annie has been with Mark for nearly three years. He is very supportive, responsible guy and Annie loves him, whereas Andie has been going out with Matt for about two years. She loves him and trusts him and he is a very nice guy. I trust him and Andie trusts him which is not easy as she finds it hard to trust people. They are both very happy with their boyfriends and they love them immensely, which is all that matters to me because I just want to see my girls happy and those boys do that so I'm happy with them." Tristan said smiling.

"Good I'm glad they are happy and could find love." Rory said

"So am I."

"So did they end up going to Chilton like we planned?" Rory asked.

"No they didn't I couldn't send them there. They were both very fragile and I knew they wouldn't last and plus I don't think they would've wanted the constant reminder of you."

"Fair enough, yeah they wouldn't have lasted long at Chilton, so were did they end up going?" Rory asked

"Hartford High, but Andie has moved to Stars Hollow High."

"Why is Andie at Stars Hollow and not with Annie?" Rory said confused.

"Andie wasn't doing well at Hartford she was unhappy and close to being expelled so I though maybe a change would be good for her and Stars Hollow high seemed like a good choice considering she knows people their such as Matt and it's convenient considering I go through Stars Hollow to drop Ami off every morning so I chose Stars Hollow High."

"So did the girls like the decision, how do they feel about it?" Rory asked.

"Well at first they were upset but realised it had to be done, but we will find out completely next week." Tristan said.

"Why is that?" Rory said confused.

"Andie starts next week, well we hope she starts next week I don't think she will considering the circumstances."

"Ok."

Just then Tristan's phone went off.

"Sorry about this I'll be right back."

"Don't worry about it its fine."

Well there you go another chapter…I hope you enjoyed It review and tell me what you think.

Thanks Loz


	9. Breakdown

REVISED

Thanks to all who read and **Review** my stories it's greatly appreciated. Sorry for the hold up on this story life has been very busy lately sorry. I hope you enjoy this Chapter.

Thank you to **sooty7sweep,**

**muse-of-the-fairies-**the reason Tristan is so calm is because he still loves Rory in some way he was angry but when he found out she had depression he didn't feel so angry just sad.

**Smile1**-thank you so much u review every chapters basically of both my stories you are a great help thank you very much

"Hello Dr Tristan Dugrey Speaking."

"Dad." Annie said worriedly.

"Annie what's up?" Tristan said noticing her tone.

"You have to get home NOW!" Annie said frantically.

"Why what's going on?" Tristan said a little worried.

"Andie is going nuts. I think she is having a breakdown she is screaming and shouting and breaking things and being violent and she is scaring me and Ami. I'm worried about her dad I don't know what to do!" Annie said frantically.

"Ok, get Ami out of the house and tell her to get next door to Mrs. Nichols ok, and you keep an eye on Andie keep all sharp objects away from her. I'll be right there, ok? Just be careful and don't worry everything is going to be fine." Tristan said soothingly to Annie so she wouldn't freak out.

"Ok Daddy hurry up please."

"I'm on my way."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Tristan ran to Rory.

"I'm sorry I have to go, something came up at home and I really have to be there I'm sorry." Tristan said hurriedly grabbing his belongings and putting money on the table to pay for the food.

"What?" Rory said worried.

"I need to go I'm sorry ill speak to you later." Tristan said running out of the diner.

Tristan ran into the house worried and scared and what he might find.

"Annie, Andie!" Tristan shouted.

"In the Lounge room!" Annie shouted.

Tristan walked in to find Andie in Annie's arms crying with cuts and bruises and blood all over her and her clothes torn and the house was a complete mess.

"Hi, what happened is she alright?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know she just freaked out." Annie said scared.

"Ok here." Tristan said taking Andie in his arms

"Andie sweetheart." Tristan said soothingly.

She didn't reply.

"Sweets are you alright?" Tristan tried again.

Still no reply she just continued to cry into his chest.

"Andie sweetheart you have to tell me what happened come on sweets?" Tristan asked her in hope of some response.

Still no reply.

"Ok Honey, were going to clean you up and then you and me are going to talk alright?" Tristan said soothingly.

Andie just continued to cry in his arms.

"Annie can you get me the first aid kit and some water." Tristan asked.

"Sure dad."

"Thanks."

"Here you go." Annie returned with the items.

"Thanks Hon."

"Andie look at me ok?" Tristan said and Andie looked up.

"Good girl…Ok this might sting but only for a little while ok?" Tristan said putting some Dettol on a cotton ball to clean her cuts.

Andie just nodded and Tristan continued.

Andie winced as Tristan was cleaning her cuts.

"Shh babe it's alright it will help ok?" Tristan assured her still attending to her cuts.

Andie just nodded.

"Good girl."

Tristan then started to clean her face with some water and a rag.

Half and Hour later Tristan had cleaned and fixed her up and was relieved to know that she didn't need to go to the hospital to get treatment for her cuts.

"Andie are you feeling better?" Tristan asked.

Andie just nodded.

"Good, how about we get you into some clean clothes and then well go from there huh?" Tristan said getting up and helping Andie up from were they were sitting.

Andie just nodded.

"Ok let's go." Tristan said wrapping his arms around her protectively and she snuggled in to his chest as much as she could.

Five minutes later Andie was dressed in her PJ's and on her bed in her father's arms. "Sweetheart you going to tell me what happened?" Tristan said softly.

Andie just started to cry.

"Shh, come on it's alright its going to be ok shh," Tristan comforting her.

"I'm scared." Andie said in a shaky voice that was barely a whisper.

"I know sweetheart I know."

"Do you want to go to sleep and we'll talk later when your feeling better." Tristan asked.

Andie nodded.

"Ok then I'll be right back ok? You get comfortable I'll be right back." Tristan said assuring her.

"Ok Daddy." Andie whispered

"Here take this." Tristan said having returned with a sedative and a glass of water which Andie took.

"Good girl, you get some sleep if you need anything I'm just downstairs ok, you feel better, it's going to be alright don't worry." Tristan said giving her a kiss on the forehead and trying to reassure her.

"Ok Daddy." Andie said tiredly.

"Good girl it's going to be alright, know you get some sleep."

"Alright Daddy I love you." Andie said in a whisper.

"Love you too sweetie." Tristan said walking out of her room and closing the door.

Tristan went downstairs to find Annie cleaning up.

"Thanks sweets I'll do the rest you go and do something else ok?"

"Ok Dad thanks."

"Is she alright?" Annie asked.

"I'm not sure; she is asleep so that's the best thing at the moment for her." Tristan said truthfully to Annie as he thought she could handle the truth.

"Ok." Annie said starting to cry.

"Hey, hey what's a matter hmm, oh Hon come here shh." Tristan said comforting Annie who was in his arms.

"She just scared me I was so scared I haven't seen her like that and I thought she was going to do something to herself." Annie said crying still obviously very scared and shaken up from that afternoon.

"Oh Hon I know, but everything is alright now ok she is asleep and we'll figure this out ok, shh she is going to be alright, shh." Tristan comforted her.

"Thanks Daddy." Annie said composing herself.

"No problem that's what I'm here for." Tristan said hugging her and giving her a smile.

"I love you." Annie said.

"I love you too sweetheart."

"I'm going to ring Mark ok." Annie said.

"Sure Hon just keep it down."

"Sure thing."

"Ok good I'm going to get Ami ok."

"Ok."

"Hi Mrs. Nichols, sorry about this." Tristan said as the next door neighbour opened the door.

"It's no problem come on in, what actually happened?"

"Andie just has been having a hard time lately and broke down; she is fine now just in shock that's all." Tristan explained.

"Ok I hope everything gets better soon."

"Thanks, how is she."

"She is pretty shaken up she was in hysterics coming her all she did was ask for you the poor dear she was so scared."

"Ok thanks for everything, I'll go get her and we'll be off."

"Ok, she is in the family room."

"Thanks, sorry for the disruption."

"No problem we'll do anything to help."

"Thanks."

"Ami." Tristan said walking in to the Family room of the Nichols home.

"Daddy!" Ami squealed and ran into her fathers arms

"Hey babe, how are you?"

"Scawed Andie was scawy and mean." Ami said looking at Tristan and holding on to him for dear life.

"I know sweets but all is good now Andie isn't mean and scary anymore ok." Tristan said reassuring her.

"You promise?" Ami said looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"I pinkie promise." Tristan said looking at her smiling.

"Good cause she was scawing me." Ami said snuggling in to Tristan's shoulder.

"I know sweets, but everything is alright now."

"Good." Ami said hugging her father.

"Thanks I really appreciate this, we should go. Ami say thank you." Tristan said.

"Thanks you for having me." Ami said, still in her father's arms and clinging to him.

"No problem Ami anytime." The Nichols' said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

"We're home!" Tristan called out.

"Good, is everything alright?" Annie asked

"Yep." Tristan said still with Ami clinging to him.

"Good."

"Ami are you alright?" Annie asked Ami who didn't look as scared as before.

"Yeah I'm better now that I have Daddy." Ami said hugging her dad and Tristan gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good." Annie said with a smile.

"Hey sweets how about we put you to bed? I think it's about time for sleep, you have had a very big day." Tristan said.

"No daddy I want to stay wiff you. " Ami said holding on to Tristan even tighter.

"I know sweets but you have had a long day and you need to sleep. How about you sleep in Daddy's bed would you like that?" Tristan asked.

"Ok daddy." Ami asked yawning and snuggling in to Tristan's arms.

"Good girl lets get you settled ok?" Tristan said giving her a kiss on the forehead and walked up the stairs.

"Ok here is Popples and Blanky and you've got your Dummy, so you already for doodoobyes." Tristan said tucking her in.

"Yes Daddy." Ami said sleepily.

"Ok sweets goodnight love you." Tristan said giving her a kiss.

"Night Daddy wuv you too." Ami said sleepily.

"Night." Tristan said walking out.

"Ok on with the cleanup." Tristan said starting to clean up the dangerous materials first.

"Do you need any help dad?" Annie asked.

"Thanks babe that would be great."

"Ami asleep?" Annie asked

"Yep finally."

They were finally finished about half an hour later and Ami and Andie were still asleep. It was about 8pm.

"How about Pizza for dinner." Tristan asked Annie who was sitting next to him they were both watching a movie.

"Sounds good."

"Ok, one pizza coming up, the usual?"

"Yep."

"Ok."

"Pizza is on its way." Tristan said about 5 minutes later.

"I'll be right back I'm just going to check on your sisters and then ring you grandparents ok there's money on the table if the pizza comes ok."

"Ok dad."

Tristan went upstairs and both girls were still asleep so Tristan went into his office to call Lorelai.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter….read and review and tell me what you think…


	10. Morning After

REVISED

A/N-come on guys review please the more reviews the more chapter updates ok come on. **READ AND REVIEW**.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mel, its Tristan how are you?"

"Hey Tristan I'm good and yourself."

"I'm good is your mum there?"

"Yep I'll just get her."

"Thanks."

"Sure bye."

"Tristan?" Lorelai said picking up the phone.

"Hey Lorelai."

"Hey Tristan how is everything?"

"Not so good."

"Andie still not talking?"

"Kind of, she had a slight breakdown today and was very violent. She is asleep now so she is calm and good for the most part."

"Oh my god, is everyone alright? How are Annie and Ami taking it?"

"Everyone is fine. Annie and Ami are just shaken up but otherwise there doing well."

"Ok good, is it alright if I come over tomorrow to see how they are?"

"Sure that's fine they would like that, especially Ami."

"Good I'll come around noon as I've got tomorrow off."

"Ok Lorelai see you tomorrow."

"Yes you will. Tristan, Rory is here. Do I tell her?" Lorelai wondered.

"Ah ok can you tell her that I'm sorry I ran out on her today but there was an emergency at home?"

"Ok Tristan but you know that she has the right to know sometime."

"I know I will tell her, just later when things have calmed down ok?"

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye Tristan."

Tristan went to bed very late that night and ended up sleeping with Ami and Annie who was still scared from earlier in the day.

Ami and Tristan woke up first and were in the Kitchen making breakfast; Tristan was making pancakes when Annie came down.

"Hey babe, sleep well?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah I did."

"Good what do you want on your pancakes?"

"Pancakes for breakfast legend." Annie said happily.

"Yep I thought we were all in need for a pep up." Tristan smiled.

"Cool, I'll take Nutella and Icing sugar."

"Ok and you missy?" Tristan asked Ami.

"I want Nutewa please." Ami said happily.

"Ok two Nutella pancakes coming up."

"Yum." Both girls said

"Is Andie awake yet?" Tristan asked Annie.

"When I went in she was still asleep."

"Ok."

"Here you go girls enjoy." Tristan said giving them there pancakes.

"Yummy!" Ami said.

"Guess what?" Tristan said.

"What?" Ami said excitedly.

"Nan is coming over after lunch." Tristan said.

"YAY!" Ami squealed.

"Cool." Annie said.

"Good I'm glad." Tristan said with a smile on his face.

"Ok, I'll be right back ok?" Tristan said getting up.

"Ok." Annie said helping Ami with her pancakes as they were going everywhere except her mouth. Tristan just laughed as he went upstairs.

"Andie?" Tristan said walking into her room.

"Hmm." Andie mumbled

"How are you feeling?" Tristan asked sitting on her bed.

"Pain." Andie said sleepily.

"Ok sweets I'll get you some Panadol."

"Thanks, I'm sorry about yesterday." Andie said looking ashamed.

"Don't worry about it, but we will talk about it later alright?"

"Thanks alright."

"So you want to come down for breakfast you need to eat something and its pancakes and we better get down there quick before Ami eats them all." Tristan laughed.

"Ok, can I have Panadol first?"

"Of course sweets, I'll be right back."

"Here you go." Tristan said returning.

"Thanks."

"Ok ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah, can you help me to get downstairs? I'm a little dizzy and sore."

"Sure here we go." Tristan said helping her up.

"Thanks."

"Your grandmother is coming this afternoon."

"Oh good it will be good to see her."

"Yes it will."

"Here we go sit there and I'll get you pancakes what do you want on it?" Tristan said putting her down and going to the stove.

"Nutella and icing sugar." Andie said.

"Ok Nutella and Icing sugar pancakes coming up."

"Morning Ami, Annie." Andie said.

"Morning Andie, how are you feeling?" Annie said with a smile.

"Better, sorry about yesterday."

"Don't worry about it."

Andie just laughed when she saw Ami.

"Ami really liked her pancakes." Andie said laughing.

"Yeah, she got to them before I could help her." Annie said also laughing

"Here you go enjoy." Tristan said putting the pancakes in front of Andie.

"Now you little missy, I think, need a bath." Tristan said laughing.

"NO!" Ami pouted.

"Come on you need to look pretty for grandma." Tristan said picking her up.

"One more pancake." Ami whined and pouted.

"Ok one more pancake but with Jam on it ok." Tristan said.

"Nutewa!" Ami pouted.

"No babe, Jam or no pancakes." Tristan said sternly.

"Please can I have Nutewa?" Ami said nicely giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry sweet no more Nutewa for you it's Jam or nothing." Tristan said.

"Alright I'll have Jam." Ami sulked.

"Say please and don't sulk."

"Please." Ami said.

"Good girl one pancake coming up."

"Here we go open your mouth so Daddy can feed you." Tristan said sitting down and cutting up Ami's pancakes.

"Yum."

"Good Girl." Tristan said feeding her the pancake.

"Ok were all finished time for a bath." Tristan said putting the dish into the sink.

"NOOOOO!" Ami shouted

"Ami honey you are having a bath ok?" Tristan said sternly.

"I don't want one!" Ami pouted.

"I know sweets, but you're all dirty." Tristan said

"So let's go." Tristan said picking her up and taking her upstairs for a bath.

Annie and Andie just laughed, when they were done eating their breakfast they cleaned up the Kitchen and put the rest of the Pancakes in the fridge for later.

Tristan came down half an hour later a little wet and had Ami dressed and in his arms.

"Thanks girls." Tristan called out noticing the kitchen had been cleaned.

"No problem." They called out.

Annie and Andie laughed as Tristan came into the family room.

"Looks like you had a bath to dad." Annie said laughing.

"HAHA, you're so funny." Tristan said sarcastically.

"Keep an eye on her will you while I change." Tristan said putting her down.

"Sure no problem." Andie said.

"Thanks, here's the hairbrush." Tristan said.

"Ok Ami, want us to braid your hair and make it pretty for grandma?"

"YAY ok!" Ami said sitting on Annie's lap.

"Thanks girls I'll be right back."

"No problem."

OK PLEASE REVIEW THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE CHAPTERS AND THE FAST THEY ARE UPDATED….


	11. The Diner

REVISED

A/n-

OK…Katie you seemed confused as to who was working at the diner…they both work at the Diner just to help Luke out or when they need some money so it was as I had written it. Annie and Mark or going out and Andie and Matt are going out I have it written in all my chapters.

. I don't really remember putting in mark and Matt's last names so yeah Mark's real name is Marcus Jay. That's the reason why he goes by mark. I know Jess's kids wouldn't be Luke's grandkids but he is been there and they call him Grandpa just like Andie and Annie. Well Enjoy

Thanks To all The Reviewers I great appreciate it…

**Muse-of-the-fairies**: Thanks for your review I'm glad you think it is realistic Thankyou.

**Smile1**: Always Reviewing thanks you very much I greatly appreciate your reviews they mean so much to me…I'm glad you thought the last chapter was amusing Thanks again.

**TiCkLeDpInK22**: Thank you very much for the Review I greatly appreciate it…I hope your Christmas was great.

**Nature-girlie**: Thanks for the Review I greatly appreciate it.

2 weeks later

"Hey Babe."

"Mark." Annie said looking up from the table she was cleaning to see Mark walk in to the Diner.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much just thought I would stop by and see what my gorgeous girlfriend was up to." Mark said winking and sat down on a stool at the counter.

"Ah so you wanted an excuse not to do Homework." Annie said smiling.

"Yep, you caught me, now give me a kiss?" Mark said grabbing her waist and giving her a passionate kiss.

"Hmm I like." Annie said looking up at him and smiling.

"Good I can provide more?" Mark winked.

"Marcus Jay, control yourself!" Annie playfully scolded.

"Oh God, not the full name." Mark rolled his eyes.

"Afraid so." Annie smiled.

"Now let go of me; if Grandpa sees us like this I'm going to get in trouble. I'm supposed to be working." Annie said tying to get out of his grasp not that she really wanted to.

"Oh alright." Mark said tapping her butt as she walked past.

"Eek!" Annie squealed in happiness.

"What's going on out there?" Luke shouted.

"Nothing Grandpa everything is fine." Annie said in between giggles.

"Ahh that would explain the squeal, Hello Mark, come to distract my employee?" Luke said.

"Nope I would never do that, I'm distracting my girlfriend." Mark smiled

"Ok, Annie get back to work. Mark unless you want to order something I suggest you go home and start whatever you are putting off." Luke said.

"Spoil sport, I'll have a burger and chips."

"Ok then behave you two ok?" Luke scolded.

"Ok Grandpa." Annie said smiling.

"Sure thing Luke." Mark grabbed her and started to kiss her.

Rory walked in at that moment and saw Annie making out with a boy who she assumed was her boyfriend .She decided to grab a seat in the corner and see what her daughter was like after all these years.

"I'm coming out and you better be working Annie and Mark better be nowhere near you." Luke said announcing himself while he came out of the kitchen.

"I am working Grandpa." Annie said smirking.

Annie grabbed the coffee, and began her rounds to see if any of the customers needed a refill or anything else. Annie finally came to Rory's table she was fixing something so she didn't actually see Rory.

"Coffee." Annie said holding up the coffee.

"Thank you Annie" Rory said smiling.

Annie looked up to find her mother staring back at her she nearly dropped the coffee.

"Uh, here." Annie poured it quickly and left quickly.

"Grandpa I'm going on a break, I'll be upstairs!" Annie shouted.

"I'm going upstairs as well!" Mark shouted.

"Ok behave! I'm sending Jess up when he gets here in 5 minutes!" Luke shouted back.

"Ok Grandpa."

Luke looked around to see if everything was good and spotted Rory.

"Hello Rory."

"Hey Luke." Rory said happily.

"Coffee?"

"No thanks." Rory said pointing to her full cup.

"I'll have a cheeseburger and chips though"

"Ok sure, you know she'll be up there now till you leave." Luke said.

"I know I just wanted a cheeseburger. I didn't know she worked here I'm sorry." Rory said sadly.

"That's quite alright Rory, don't worry she'll speak to you when she is ready, they'll both speak to you when there ready they just need time."

"Thanks Luke. Uh, Luke?" Rory asked.

"The guy that went upstairs with her is that Mark her boyfriend?" Rory asked.

"Yep, joined at the hip those two are whenever she works here he is here. So basically I lose a worker, so Jess always come and helps if I'm busy," Luke said.

"Jess will be here soon?" Rory asked a little taken back.

"Yep." Luke said happily

"Thanks Luke"

"No problem Rory."

"Luke I'm here and I brought worker bees." Jess announced as he walked in with what looked like two very bored looking teenagers, one was a Teenage boy and the other a Teenage girl.

"Ok thanks I need the help." Luke called back.

"Here Jess take this to that table and you guys put an apron on and start cleaning tables and taking orders ok."

"Ok Luke." Jess said taking the order.

"Here you go enjoy…Rory?" Jess said surprised and confused.

"Hey Jess."

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good and you" Rory said

"I'm well."

"Wow is that Harley and Jules?" Rory said looking at the teenagers.

"Yep." Jess smiled.

"Wow Harley looks exactly like you."

"Thanks, acts like me too." Jess laughed.

"Uh oh." Rory laughed.

"So how old would they be?"

"Just turned 17."

"Ah that's right, so they would be in year 12."

"Yep finally."

"Hehe, wow they sure do grow up fast."

"Yep, Paris is having a freak out because of the whole University thing." Jess laughed

"Sounds like Paris. How is she?" Rory asked

"Good, still the same old Paris, Just a little more harsh since she is pregnant."

"Wow congrats, how far along is she?"

"7 months." Jess smiled.

"Wow do you know what it is?"

"It is a Girl." Jess said happily.

"Wow congrats."

"Thanks."

"Jess get over here!" Luke shouted.

"Speak to you later" Rory said

"Yeah Rory we should catch up. Paris would love to see you."

"I would love to see her."

"Jess!" Luke called again.

"See ya."

"Harl is that Annie and Andie's mum?" Jules asked her brother.

"Ah I think so, what is she doing here?" Harley wondered.

"I don't know, ask Dad." Jules said.

"Ask Dad what?" Jess came up behind them.

"God dad you scared me!" Jules said out of breath.

"Sorry babe….know what did you want to ask me?" Jess asked.

"Ah is that Annie and Andie's mum over there?" Jules asked.

"Why?" Jess asked

"Just curious." Jules said

"Yes it is, don't bug her." Jess said hoping to leave it at that.

"Why is she back?" Harley asked.

"Why wouldn't she be back?" Jess said, not giving his kids any information, and knowing this would annoy them.

"Dad!" Jules whined.

"Jules!" Jess mocked.

"You're no fun." Jules said smiling.

"I know, now back to work come on chop-chop." Jess said clapping his hands so they would get back to work.

"Fine." Jules said.

"Grandpa, I'm leaving can you tell dad I'm at Nan's when he comes here to pick me up?" Annie said coming down the stairs.

"Sure Hon, Cya later." Luke called out knowing she needed to get out of the Diner.

"Bye." Annie called out.

"Babe!"

"Dan!" Jules shrieked and ran up to and jumped in to her boyfriend's arms as he appeared in the Diner.

"Oh my god what are you doing here!" Jules said excitedly.

"Got a break from classes, so I thought I would come see my gorgeous girlfriend." Dan said giving her a kiss.

"Cool."

"What's going on?" Jess said coming out of the store room.

"Ahh, the boyfriend." Jess rolled his eyes.

"Hi Dan."

"Hey Jess"

"Daddy he's back!" Jules said excitedly like a little girl while she was still in his arms.

"I can see that, how about you get off him though?" Jess said.

"You're no fun." Jules said getting off Dan.

"So, what you doing back from Yale?" Jess asked.

"Got a break from classes so I decided to come down."

"Lucky you, unfortunately for Jules she is actually grounded for the next two days, so I'm afraid you've wasted your break." Jess said sternly looking at his daughter's reaction as he said it.

"Daddy!" Jules whined.

"Hey not my problem." Jess said sternly.

"What did you do?" Dan asked.

"Ahh nothing."

"Tell Him". Jess said looking at Dan's reaction to what Jules was about to say.

I kind of flashed a football team with a couple of friends at a game." Jules said softly.

"What are you serious!" Dan was a little shocked and upset.

"Yeah, I was a tad drunk. I'm not proud of what I did, but I did it. Please don't be mad at me." Jules said sadly.

"Awww Hun, I'm not mad just a little surprised and shocked that's all." Dan said hugging her.

"You sure?"

"Yep." Dan said kissing her.

"Good, thank you" Jules said kissing him.

"Aww you telling me there isn't going to be a fight?" Harley said a little upset.

"Watch it" Jess said.

"Sorry." Harley said with his hands up.

"Ok, Jules and Harley back to work. Sorry Dan either you order something or your going to have to leave." Jess said.

"Daddy!" Jules whined, as she wanted to spend time with Dan considering they have a long distance relationship.

"Don't daddy me." Jess said sternly.

"Ok I'll have a burger." Dan said knowing this way he could spend more time with Jules.

"Ok Harley, go tell your grandfather and Jules stay back behind the counter and you stay right there ok?" Jess said looking at both teenagers.

"Ok."

"Ok."

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter….I know different from the other chapters but I didn't want the whole story to have conflict and based around solely on Andie, Annie, Ami, Rory and Tristan. This was mainly based around Luke and Jess hope you liked it and Review to tell me what you think and gives me ideas I'm in desperate need of ideas thanks.


	12. Shrink

REVISED

A/N: I'm glad you are all enjoying my Fanfic it means a lot to me and thanks for the reviews and words of encouragement it means a lot to me.

Thanks to…

**Muse-of-the-fairies:** Thanks for the reviews, I was going to skip Paris and Rory meeting but I read your review and had second thoughts and Rory and Paris will have a reunion soon enough thanks.

**OMARION:** Thanks for you review

**Smile1:** Thank you so much for your review you never fail to review so I thank you very much for your reviews.

**TiCkLeDpInK22**: Thanks for you review you will have to read on and see if that happens.

"Andie come on hurry!" Tristan shouted.

"I'm coming; I'm coming hold your horses." Andie said coming down the stairs.

"Finally, let's get going." Tristan said grabbing Ami and her stuff.

"I don't see why I have to go see a shrink." Andie said in a huff

"I just think you need to talk to someone who can help you with your emotions and everything you're dealing with your mother being back." Tristan said.

"Alright I will this _once_." Annie said emphasising once.

"Good, well see about that. I think this will be good for you to talk about your feelings. I don't want you to relapse or to lash out like that again ok?" Tristan said.

"I'm not going to relapse. I'm fine. I'm eating healthy, I have three meals a day, and snacks in between and I'm not throwing it up." Andie said a little angrily.

"Well I'm glad, look this is just a precaution to make me feel at ease and maybe make you feel better." Tristan said looking at her and squeezing her hand trying to make her feel more comfortable.

"Ok, ok." Andie said giving up and letting her father do what he needed to do.

"Good." Tristan said happily.

"BOOK!" Ami shouted from her car seat.

"You want a book, babe?" Tristan asked her looking at her in his mirror with a smile.

"YEAH!" Ami said happily clapping her hands.

"Ok, ask Andie nicely if she'll read you a book until we get to Nana's." Tristan said.

"Andie bookie pwease?" Ami said looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"She really has mastered the puppy dog face." Andie said.

"Unfortunately for us." Tristan said smiling.

"Andie bookie." Ami said.

"Ok, ok babe I'll read you a book." Andie said getting a book from the back seat.

"YAY!" Ami said giggling and clapping.

"Ok you ready for this?" Tristan said at the office with Andie looking a little apprehensive.

"I suppose so, I got no choice right?" Andie said quietly.

"Afraid so babe, how about we got this over with hmm?" Tristan said comforting her.

"Alright."

"Andie Dugrey, Dr. Canon's ready."

"Ok, I'll be right out here." Tristan said.

"Ok."

"Hello Andie it's nice to see you again." Dr Canon said as Andie walked in.

"Hi Dr.Canon." Andie said shyly.

"How are you?"

"Good."

"That's good."

"So how about we get started?"

"Ok."

"So your father tells me the reason why he made this appointment was you were having a hard time coping with the fact your mother is now back, is that right?"

"I suppose."

"Do you want to tell me, how you felt when you knew she was back?"

"I was angry and upset I suppose."

"Hmm." Dr Canon looked up at her as if to say go on.

"I was angry because she left without saying goodbye and the fact that she thought she could come back without any problems angered me." Andie said.

"Ok, that's a good start you also said you were upset, how so?" Dr Canon said writing a few things down.

"I think I was also upset at the fact that I felt so much anger towards her." Andie said shrugging her shoulders.

"So you still have good feelings for your mother?" Dr. Canon said writing down something else.

"I suppose, she is my mother after all but I'm just angry at the fact she left without a good bye or anything."

"Ok, so if you were to find out why she left do you think that the anger your feeling would somewhat lessen and maybe even disappear over time if you found out the reason why she really left?"

"I don't know. Of course I want to know for closure I suppose, but what I'm scared about is if she left because of us and that that she didn't want us in the first place. Really, I'm happy with my family being just my dad, my two sisters and myself."

"Do you really think that? You think you're really happy?"

"I think so. On some level I'm happy."

"Ok fair enough, so tell me about this outburst that happened at home after your mother had just returned."

"Ah, I don't really know what happened there. All I know and remember is that a couple of days after I saw her I felt this immense anger towards her and I lashed out. I don't really know how or why I just did it." Andie said sadly.

"So you lashed out because of your mother?"

"Yes."

"Did you feel good after this or worse?"

"I don't know blank I guess. It just relieved me of what I felt and that's what I wanted to happen."

"Ok fair enough, is that how you injured your hand?" Dr Canon said pointing to Andie's injured arm.

"No this happened at another time."

"So if you were to see your mother, would you talk to her? Would you be able to keep composure or would you lash out at her or after you have seen her?"

"I don't really know. I suppose if I knew I was seeing her I would keep my composure and I would get upset but if I was surprised I don't know what would happen then."

"Ok, so all this the lashing, the not speaking, it was because you weren't expecting her, she surprised you?"

"Yeah, I was happy and getting on with my life and she just appeared and I got scared I was shocked and angry that she had appeared again."

"Ok, is this one of the reasons maybe why you are so angry at her because you're scared she will leave again?"

"I suppose, she has done it once before what says she won't do it again. I don't think I could go through that again seeing my father that way. I couldn't do it again. I just couldn't." Andie said starting to become emotional. She had tears in her eyes.

"Ok, it's alright. It is not going to happen ok? It's going to be fine" Dr Canon comforted her.

"Ok."

"Good."

"So onto another topic, how are you handling life now that your mother is back? Had any bad thoughts or bad feelings about your body image or food?" Dr Canon asked.

"No. Yes, I'm still recovering from Anorexia and it does get hard at times but I haven't had any thoughts or feelings about myself or food or had bad thoughts about not eating."

"Good, so no attempts to deny yourself food and no negative thoughts about your weight or food?"

"No, well not to the extent that it was when I was anorexic. Yes those thoughts plague me nearly everyday and probably will for the rest of my life but that comes with the territory of recovering from an eating disorder."

"Yes it does and it does get easier but because of this big thing of your mum being back in your life, with her being the whole reason why you were anorexic. Your father and I are just worried that you will relapse."

"No I will not relapse. Yes, my mum coming back has been an obstacle to overcome in my recovery, but I'm recovering and I don't plan on ever relapsing. I couldn't do that to myself or to my family again."

"Ok good." Dr Canon wrote some more notes.

"So you think this has been a good session. Do you think you have realized something maybe you didn't before and released some thoughts and feelings you were holding in?"

"Yes I think so."

"Ok good. I think we should try this again soon maybe with your father and possibly mother later on."

"Maybe?"

"Ok good, I think were done for the day I'm going to have a chat with your father ok?" Dr Canon said standing up.

"Ok thank you." Andie said standing up.

"No problem. If you need to speak to me just ask your dad and we can set up an appointment for you, I'm always willing and able to listen." Dr Canon said smiling.

"Thanks."

"Hi how did things go?" Tristan said seeing Andie and Dr Canon appear.

"Things were good I think we had a slight breakthrough." Dr Canon said

"Good."

"Mr. Dugrey, would I be able to speak to you privately."

"Sure."

"I'll be right back Hon." Tristan said to Andie.

"Ok Dad."

"Ok."

"Take a seat Mr. Dugrey."

"Thanks call me Tristan."

"Ok Tristan."

"So how is she" Tristan asked.

"Well as I'm sure your aware Andie has a lot of anger towards Rory."

"Yes that's obvious."

"Ok well what she told me is basically she was surprised and shocked to see Rory and that turned into anger which is why she lashed out. She is mainly apprehensive and scared that if she lets Rory in to her life again, Rory will disappear."

"That's a fair feeling to have. I even feel like that." Tristan said.

"Ok fair enough, although what surprised me was all that anger and sadness she showed towards Rory, I feel she also was upset and ashamed that she felt like that towards her own mother whom she still loves. She just doesn't want to show it in case she gets hurt or even you get hurt, she is really worried about Rory hurting you."

"Ok so maybe to make her feel less apprehensive towards Rory, should I ask them to talk or what should I do?"

"I think maybe talking to Andie and Annie about Rory would be the first step. Make them feel less scared and more love towards their mum and then have a family dinner with the whole family including Rory and see how that works. Then maybe if things are still a little tense try family sessions here, but there is no doubting that this will take time a lot of time."

"Ok we'll try that."

"One of the reasons Andie was also apprehensive to see Rory is to hear the reason why she left. She doesn't want to hear that Rory left because of her. To her that would make it the truth and it seem more real. So Andie needs to know the real reason why Rory left."

"Ok, I know why Rory left should I tell the girls or should Rory?" Tristan asked.

"What was the reason?" Dr Canon asked.

"Rory was suffering depression, Post Natal Depression." Tristan said.

"Ok, so it wasn't because of the girls that's a good sign."

"Ok."

"Well I think it should be your decision on whether or not Rory tells them, if they are apprehensive to see her, you should tell them, but if you think it would be better for Rory to tell the girls then she should tell them, but all in all it's your decision what ever you think is best"

"Ok thank you so much. Did you find out if she is having thoughts about her anorexia because at the moment that's what I'm most worried about?" Tristan said.

"No, she told me that it's hard but she hasn't felt like skipping meals or had negative feelings towards herself or food at all which I think is a big step considering Rory was the main reason why she was anorexic. Andie is recovering remarkably well and it shows considering Rory is back so you have nothing to worry about there."

"Ok, thank God." Tristan said thankfully.

"Ok good I think that it is. I think this session was a good idea and that you should schedule a follow up appointment to this in a couple of week, after you have had some contact with Rory and the girls."

"Ok thank you so much."

"No problem."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Hey babe." Tristan said walking out of the office.

"Hi Daddy"

"Come on lets go get Ami and Andie"

"Ok."

"But first how about we get something to eat or do you want to have something at Luke's and have your sister wait on us?" Tristan smiled knowing she would choose the latter option.

"I think Annie needs to work harder." Andie said smirking just like her father.

"Ok to Luke's we go"

"Good I'm hungry."

"Me too, so was today a good idea."

"Yeah I think so."

"Good, I'm glad that makes me feel better."

"YAY." Andie said sarcastically.

"Oh you're dead meat." Tristan said looking at Andie.

"What you going to do, you're driving." Andie said laughing.

"See I'm the one with the money. I pay for the food and coffee." Tristan said smiling.

"Well I can just ask Annie, Luke or Mel." Andie said back.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Tristan said back.

"Ah come on you wouldn't do that you know how much I love coffee especially grandpa's." Andie said pouting.

"Yes I do, so you going to be nice." Tristan said smiling.

"Yes I'll be nice." Andie said smirking with her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Good." Tristan said laughing making Andie laugh.

They playfully bantered with each other all the way to Luke's.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope this gave you an insight to what Andie is feeling towards her mother. Enjoy and Review and tell me what you think.

Thanks Loz


	13. Behaviour

REVISED

A/N: Annie will be apprehensive and angry at what Tristan proposes because she has more anger and resentment towards Rory unlike Andie (because she saw the shrink).

Enjoy Remember to Read and Review telling me what you think. Enjoy.

That Night

Tristan had spoken to Rory about the Girls and how he thinks it would be best if he spoke to the girls about Rory and her being back but not why she left. Tristan and Rory will tell Ami In a different way because she is so young. Rory is going to tell them with Tristan's help. They are going to have a family dinner at Luke and Lorelai's with Rory present.

"Girls can you come down here" Tristan called out as they were upstairs doing there weekend homework as it was Sunday night.

"What's up Dad" Annie said being the first down.

"I want to talk to you guys" Tristan said.

"Ok"

"I'm here what's going on" Andie said coming down.

"I want to talk to you girls about your mother" Tristan said sitting down.

"I have homework to do, if you'll excuse me" Annie said standing ready to walk out.

"Yeah I have to have a shower" Andie said doing the same.

"No, no excuses or getting out of this were are going to have this discussions and its going to happen now alright know sit" Tristan said sternly as he was standing up and blocking the exit and pointing to the seats for the girls to sit down.

"Ok" Andie said sitting down.

"Fine" Annie said also sitting down.

"Good" Tristan said sitting down.

"Now I know having your mother appearing was a shock even I was shocked but we should take this as a good sign as it is saying that she wants to get to know us again and she cares enough about us and has enough feelings for us to return"

"She has no feelings, if she has feelings she wouldn't have left in the first place" Annie shouted.

"You don't know that" Tristan said.

"Yes I do" Annie said shouting.

"Annie calm down ok she left for a reason that couldn't be helped, yes I know she left but you will find out the reasons when your mother feels it is the best time to tell you" Tristan said in a soothing voice.

"Whatever" Annie said angrily.

"Now I know you don't really want to speak to her and you want to stay away from her well this stops now ok, we are going to have dinner with your grandparents and Rory will be there you are to act politely ok no bullshit attitudes from either of you" Tristan said sternly.

"What that's crap, you can't make us have dinner with her" Annie said outraged.

"I' am and it's going to happen so you have to deal with it" Tristan said sternly.

"Fine" Annie said giving up.

"Good know you are to behave and be polite and act how I have taught you to act this is going to happen no matter what" Tristan said.

"Fine when is this dinner happening" Annie asked.

"On Friday"

"Can we bring our boyfriends" Andie asked.

"Sorry exclusive family, though you may see them after if it isn't to late ok"

"Ok I can deal with that" Andie said.

"So we alright with this dinner" Tristan said.

"Yeah alright" Annie said realising she wasn't going to get out of it

"Sure" Andie said.

"Good now you may go back upstairs and complete your homework or continue to do what you were doing before" Tristan said.

"Ok dad" Andie and Annie said walking out.

It is about 11:30pm

Tristan was lying in bed doing some last minute hospital paperwork that he hasn't completed earlier he did this as the rest of the house slept.

"Daddy" Andie said standing at the door.

"Andie what you doing up I thought you were asleep" Tristan looked up at her surprised.

"Couldn't sleep" Andie said.

"Come on tell me what's up" Tristan said patting the bed as a sign to come to him.

"You all snuggled up" Tristan said tucking her in.

"Yep" Andie said getting comfortable.

"Good, know tell me what's up" Tristan said putting his arm around her as she leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Dad" Andie said in a slight whisper.

"About what sweetheart" Tristan said a little confused.

"That she hurt you and there were giving you a hard time" Andie said sadly.

"Aww honey she didn't hurt me and you're not giving me and hard time I understand how you are feeling so it doesn't bother me at all" Tristan said a little saddened that she felt like this.

"You sure" Andie looked up at her dad.

"I'm sure your dad is a strong tough man and has lots of patience so nothing bothers me, don't worry about me your dear old dad is just fine, he is just fine, he is happy enjoying his life raising his daughters who he loves to death" Tristan said hugging Andie tightly and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you Daddy" Andie said snuggling into him.

"I love you to sweetheart" Tristan said happily.

"How about you get yourself comfortable and sleep with me tonight, I feel like some company" Tristan said.

"Ok Dad thanks" Andie said getting herself comfortable.

"That's ok sweetheart"

"So you all set" Tristan asked as she got comfortable.

"Yep" Andie said lying on her father's chest.

"Ok then goodnight I love you and don't worry about me I'll be fine"

"Night Daddy" Andie said with her eyes closed.

"Night sweetie" Tristan said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

He continued with his paperwork for another half an hour before he went to sleep himself he checked on Andie who was fast asleep snuggled up next to him. He smiled at her he couldn't believe he had three beautiful girls that meant so much to him.

"Love you baby" Tristan whispered giving her a kiss on the check then turning off the light and falling in to a peaceful sleep himself.

Hope you enjoyed the Chapter….The Dinner will be in a couple of Chapters.

Review and tell me what you think. Thanks Loz


	14. School

REVISED

A/N: not sure if I mentioned it if I did well I'm changing my mind on where they live Tristan lives in between Hartford and Stars Hollow it was a compromise for both Rory and Tristan when they married. I Hope you enjoy this Chapter. Thanks for the Reviews they mean so much to me. Thanks to…

Well I had a Beta…TiCkLeDpInK22 helped me with the first 14 chapter of this story. I feel I can now write this story on my own but if you think I still need a beta i will comply.

Next Morning

"Come on girls were going to be late" Tristan shouted up the stairs waiting for Annie and Andie to come down so they could get to school, They had to leave about 10 minutes earlier know because Andie was going to Stars Hollow high.

"Ready" Andie said coming down.

"Good grab your stuff and can you take Ami to the car with you" Tristan said getting his stuff and Ami's stuff together.

"Sure come on Ami lets go" Andie said picking up a still half asleep Ami who was lying on the couch sucking on her dummy, Ami would normally sleep in the car on the way to Stars Hollow.

"Annie hurry up were going to be late" Tristan shouted.

"I'm coming hold on, I can't get my tie on" Annie shouted.

"Well come down here and I'll fix it for you just hurry up and grab your stuff"

"Ok Dad I'm ready" Annie said running down the stairs.

"Good, where's the tie" Tristan said holding his hand out.

"Here" Annie held it out from Tristan to take.

"Ok get your stuff and can you grab my stuff and get to the car we have to go" Tristan said doing Annie's tie while he locked up and went out the door behind Annie.

"Ok, finally were off" Tristan said getting in the car.

"Ok, Annie do you have anything after school I need to know of" Tristan asked handing Annie her tie.

"Thanks Dad, Nope I'm catching the bus to the Diner were me and Andie will eat and work until you pick us up at around 5:30 is that right" Annie said putting her tie on and adjusting her uniform.

"No probs ok good so your all set"

"Andie anything I need to know about you day at school"

"Umm I'm trying out for the school newspaper so I'll be late to the Diner today I'll be there about 4 o clock ok"

"Good I'm glad you're doing that, Ok then Annie tell Luke about Andie being late"

"Will do"

"Ok good so everything is set if you need me you know how to get hold of me or get hold of your grandparent's right"

"Yes dad" Both girls said.

"Ok, first stop Annie have a good day see you tonight"

"Bye dad, bye Andie" Annie said getting out of the car while Andie went to the front seat.

"Bye"

"So next stop Stars Hollow High, then to the Dragonfly"

"Yep"

"Is Ami still asleep" Tristan asked Andie.

"Yep sound asleep" Andie said looking at Ami who's head was leaning back into her car seat with her dummy in her mouth and snuggling with her stuffed toy.

"Ok good so she isn't going to be grumpy for your Nan"

"So did you have a good sleep last night" Tristan asked.

"I did I had a very nice sleep, you" Andie asked.

"Good so did I"

"Good"

"So you got much on at school today" Tristan asked.

"Nope not really the only classes I have are English, Maths and double History which I plan to wag" Andie said smiling and watching her father for his reaction.

"What" Tristan said looking at her as if to say you better be kidding me.

"Kidding dad I'm kidding I enjoy History" Andie said laughing.

"Good I'm glad, so what made you go for the school newspaper" Tristan wondered.

"I don't know I decided I wanted to do a school activity and Matt encouraged me so I thought I would give it a try"

"Good I'm glad, I hope you get it"

"Me to"

"Ok well here we go, have a good day don't get into trouble" Tristan said pulling into the school.

"I won't bye dad"

"Bye honey"

"Ok two down one to go" Tristan said to himself as he checked to see that Ami was still asleep and continued to the dragonfly and then on to the hospital.

"Hey Tristan" Lorelai said seeing Tristan walking in with a sleeping Ami in his arms.

"Hey Lorelai, how are we today"

"I'm fine and you"

"I'm good"

"So how are the girls" Lorelai asked.

"Good, they took a little convincing but we will be there Friday night"

"Good"

"Well I better get going otherwise I'm going to be late, Bye Ami be a good girl for daddy ok" Tristan said giving her a kiss on the forehead and passing a still sleeping Ami to Lorelai along with he bag of things.

"She'll be good, Bye Tristan"

"Bye Lorelai" Tristan said walking out.

"Aww come on Ami, I think we are going to put you to sleep in my office so I can keep on eye on you and still work lets go" Lorelai said walking into her office with a still sleeping Ami.

Tristan walked over to his car and saw Rory walking also so he called out to her.

"Rory"

"Tristan?" Rory said

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Look I talked to the girls last night and Friday night is happening"

"Good I'm glad"

"Sorry I have to run otherwise I'm going to be late I just thought you would like to know"

"Thanks Tristan, see you have a nice day"

"You to bye"

Well I hope you like this chapter it was basically a filler. Review and tell me what you think and also if you have any ideas I would love to know them. Would you like to know what Tristan does as a Dr, like at a typical day at work tell me what u think?


	15. Paris

A/N: Sorry about the confusion with the chapters. I hope you enjoy this Chapter.

REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT THANKS.

Rory walked into the Diner expecting to see Luke she instead saw Jess.

"Hey Jess, where's Luke?" Rory asked sitting down.

"He had something to do so he left me in charge"

"Ok fair enough"

"Coffee" Jess said getting the coffee pot and offering it to Rory.

"Thanks"

"So how are we today?"

"We are good" Rory said taking a sip of coffee.

"Well I'm glad "

"So am I"

"How about you"

"I'm good, happy to be out of the house"

"Ah, Paris' hormones to much for you"

"Yep, its times like this I wish I wasn't a free lance Journalist"

"Oh that's cruel" Rory laughed.

"So I here you and Paris are catching up today"

"Yes we are, I'm actually going there after here, just stopped in for a coffee"

"That's good, you will need the coffee" Jess smiled cheekily.

"You're cruel, I might just tell Paris"

"You wouldn't"

"No I wouldn't, but I might"

"Funny Gilmore" Jess said using his nickname for her.

"So how is everything with Tristan and the girls?"

"Rocky at best, although I'm having dinner with them on Friday so that should be interesting"

"Good for you, I hope everything works out"

"So do I" Rory said hopefully.

"Well I better be off, you know how Paris likes punctuality"

"True, well good luck" Jess said smirking.

"Bye" Rory said shaking her head at jess while laughing.

A little while Later, Rory knocked on Jess and Paris' door.

"Coming I'm coming hold on" Rory heard Paris shout out.

"Hi Paris"

"Hey Rory, Wow come on in"

"Thanks"

"It's good to see you" Paris said hugging Rory as best she could.

"It's good to see you too, it's been to long"

"It has, you look great"

"Thanks Paris so do you, you look great congratulations"

"Thanks" Paris said stroking her stomach.

"So how you been?" Rory asked

"Good, though bored considering I'm know on Maternity leave, I'm at the stage were I want this pregnancy to be over with"

"Oh yeah I know the feeling, I was like that when I was pregnant with Ami"

"When are you due?"

"September"

"Ah, Spring baby"

"Yep"

"So have you seen Tristan and the girls yet?"

"Seen Tristan actually had coffee with him but really haven't seen the girls"

"Oh, ok"

"Yeah"

"So how long have you been back?"

"3 weeks"

"Tristan hasn't let you see the girls?"

"Kind of it's a long story, but were having dinner on Friday "

"Well that's good news"

"It is"

"Rory can I ask why you left all those years ago"

"I was depressed; I had Post-Natal Depression although I didn't know it at the time"

"Oh good, I'm sorry"

"No It's alright I'm better and basically recovered so I thought this would be the best time to see my girls"

"That's good"

"Paris, you work with Tristan, How was he after I left"

"Rory he was distraught at first, he was in denial always waiting for you he was then depressed and angry. He would never turn up at work Rory he was a mess, but he then realised he had three beautiful girls to look after and he put all of his time into raising them. He had it tough raising the twins "

"I know, I heard"

"He has done a wonderful job he is a wonderful dad," Paris said.

"He is isn't he" Rory smiled.

"So Paris ready for another one"

"Yep, this will be our fourth kid and third girl" Paris said smiling and stroking her lage stomach.

"Wow you had another girl"

"Yes, about nine months after you left, Mia she is nearly 5"

"Wow big age gap between the twins and Mia"

"I know, but Jules is good with Mia they get along really well"

"That's good"

"How are the Twins, I bet Harley doesn't like the fact he is the only male"

"There good yeah, Harley and Jess pretend to have a hard time with us girls but its not true, Jess loves his girls to death and Harley is very protective and loves them but will never admit it" Paris smiled.

"Of course, so Jess tells me you are having a hard time with their University placements"

"Don't get me started, Jules is fine she is just like me in the brains and discipline department so she does want to go to Uni she has applied to Yale, Harvard and Princeton but she does have Jess' wild streak. Harley is a different story completely he is like his father to a tee. He has decided he doesn't need Uni he wants to be a mechanic, god that boy is going to be the death of me I swear"

"Oh no, he hasn't even applied to one Uni or a TAFE"

"Nope, he thinks he knows enough about cars to just go out in the workforce and get a job"

"God what does Jess have to say about this"

"Jess well lets see, Harley knows Jess didn't go to Uni and so thinks he can do the same and Jess is happy with that"

"Serious, I thought Jess would be rooting for him to go to Uni"

"Nope, see his theory is for Harley to experience the real world and realise he needs to go to Uni to get a decent job, But knowing Harley that isn't going to happen because he is stubborn like his father"

"Jess has a good point but that could also backfire badly"

"Exactly, it will work out at least I hope it will"

"Mum I'm home" Jules said walking in with her sister asleep on her shoulder.

"What you both doing home its only 2 o clock you don't finish till 3:30"

"I had a double spare so I decided to come home and see how you were and dad asked me to pick up Mia, who is asleep"

"Oh thanks I'm fine, put her in her room so she can sleep"

Ok mum, you need anything while I'm up"

"No I'm fine"

"Ok"

"Sorry about that"

"Don't worry; Jules really has grown into a lovely young women"

"She has hasn't she"

"Mia is gorgeous; she is a mix of you and Jess"

"Yeah, she is, she is a daddy's girl"

"Mum, dad wants to know what you want for dinner" Jules shouted from the kitchen.

"Anything I'm fine"

"Ok, I'll ring and tell him"

"Jules come in here I want you to meet someone"

"Ok"

"Jules, I'm not sure if you remember Rory"

"I do vaguely, Your Andie, Annie and Ami's mum right"

"Yep, you have grown since the last time I saw you"

"Thanks, it was nice to see you again"

"You too"

"Mum considering I'm not grounded anymore and Dan is in town, I was wondering if I could go see him he is staying at the Dragonfly"

"Alright, Behave and I would prefer it if you didn't meet him at the Dragonfly"  
"Mum" Jules said annoyed.

"Jules, you really don't have to see him"

"Ok mum, I'll meet him at the Gazebo"

"Good Girl, be back for dinner which is at 7 o clock"

"Ok mum"

"Jules hold up shouldn't you have homework considering it's your last year"

"Only a little bit, I did most of it before at school I'll do the rest when I get back ok"

"Fine ok"

"Bye"

"Bye Jules, Behave"

"Always" Jules said walking out the door.

"I get the feeling you don't like the Boyfriend"

"Um not like just don't trust, one year older and goes to Yale"

"Oh I see the older Uni guy I see, I understand"

"Exactly"

"Why was she grounded?"

"As I said she has Jess' wild streak, decided to get drunk and flash a football team"

"Wow ok that's wild"

"Yep, we weren't happy"

"I can imagine, how long was she grounded"

"3 weeks"

"Fair"

"Thanks"

"Waah, Mummy" Mia cried from her room.

"Excuse me"

"Sure, do you need help?"

"Actually thanks"

"Hey babe, shh it's alright"

"Mama, botty" Mia said lying her head on Paris' shoulder.

"Ok, I'll get you botty, How about you go to Rory she is mummy's friend"

"But I want you" Mia said grabbing on to Paris.

"I know sweetheart but mummy can't make your bottle and carry you, please for me"

"Alright"

"Ok Mia, meet Rory"

"Hi Worwy"

"Hey Mia, how are you"

"Good"

"That's good"

"Do you have any babies like mummy?"

"I do actually, but they aren't really babies anymore"

"Really"

"Yeah they're all grown up"

"I wanna grow up"

"No you don't, being small is the best because you can get your own way if you do it properly and you can have fun all the time and be mummy's baby all the time"

"Yeah really"

"Really"

"Well I wanna be small forever"

"That's the spirit"

"Here you go babe"

"Tank you"

"So how was Kinder?"

"It was fun I did a dwawing and we played games"

"Yeah so you enjoyed yourself"

"Yep lots and lots"

"That's my girl"

Half an hour later

"Mum"

"In here"

"Hey"

"Hi"

"You have a spare to"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Because your sister came home early as well"

"I thought that was her in the Gazebo sucking face with Dan" Harley said with a grin on his face.

"Harley" Paris scolded.

"What it's true, they were going at it like dogs"

"Go ring you father and see if he needs help at the Diner"

"What"

"Now"

"No"

"Then watch your mouth ok"

"Fine is there any food in the Kitchen"

"Of course"

"I'm starving"

"When are you not?"

"Funny mum"

"I'm such a comedian"

"Harley when you're done in here come out here, I want you to meet someone"

"Ok I'll be right out"

"Ok, so what's going on" Harley said walking out with a sandwich in his hands.

"Harley, say hello to Rory, she's an old friend"

"Hi, you're the twins mum aren't you" Harley asked

"Yes Annie, Andie and Ami are my daughters"

"There good kids"

"Thankyou"

"Ah yeah, mum I'm going out"

"What, fine whatever"

"I get the feeling he doesn't like me"

"Don't worry about him, as I said he is like Jess so it is in his nature to not like anyone or anything"

"Thanks Paris" Rory said smiling.

"Don't mention it"

"Ror, you want to stay for Dinner, I'm sure Jess would love to catch up with you"

"Thanks that would be great"

"Mia honey who you doing down there"

"Playing mummy"

"I see that sweetheart"

Rory looked on and a tear rolled down her face.

"Rory honey what's a matter"

"You're great with the kids"

"Aww babe come here" Paris said comforting Rory.

"I just wish I could've been there for Ami watch her growing up, she doesn't even recognise me I'm such a bad mother how could I just leave them"

"Oh Hon it's not your fault you couldn't help it, you had depression, Aww Rory come here it's alright"

"Paris" Jess called out as he walked in.

"Hey, Everything alright" Jess stopped as he saw Rory crying in Paris' arms.

"Ah Hi Jess" Paris said a little taken back.

"Everything alright" Jess asked again.

"Yeah were fine aren't we Ror" Paris said looking at Rory.

"Yeah were fine" Rory looked up at Jess as she wiped away her tears.

"You sure" Jess asked as he wasn't so sure.

"Completely" Paris and Rory said.

"Ok"

"Daddy" Mia squealed noticing her father and running to him.

"Hi baby girl, what's up?" Jess said picking her up.

"The sky" Mia said cheekily.

"Hehe you're so funny, how about you come and help me with dinner and we leave mummy alone alright" Jess said tickling her.

"YAY cooking"

"Come on kiddo lets go" Jess said carrying her into the Kitchen.

Just as Jess was walking out Paris mouthed a thankyou and Jess just nodded and continued to tickle Mia.

"Rory are you ok" Paris said looking at Rory.

"Yeah, I no I don't know anymore" Rory said sadly as she was confused.

"Ror, have you seen or talked to anyone since you've been here"

"No"

"You taking medication"

"I stopped a little while ago, didn't need it anymore"

"Sweetie I think you need to talk to someone and maybe think about going back on Anti-Depressants"

"I'm fine Paris, I'm just overwhelmed" Rory assured her.

"Rory I'm not speaking to you as a friend I'm speaking to you as a Doctor, you need to speak to someone even if its to talk but honey you cant keep it all inside of you because your going to burst and you'll be worse off, this cant be easy and with your previous history I think you should consider Anti-Depressants until this gets a little better with you Tristan and the kids ok" Paris said.

"Thanks Paris I'll do that"

"That's my girl, if you need any help I'm right here ready to help and so is Jess were free and ready to help at anytime" Paris assured her and rubbed her back comforting her.

"Paris you are the greatest"

"I know" Paris said smiling.

"Know how about we go rescue Mia for Jess hmm"

"Ok"

"So you good"

"I'm good"

"Good" Paris said giving her a hug.

Well I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think thanks.

Loz.


	16. Cookies

Thanks to all those who were patient through the whole revision it was greatly appreciated now on to the Story. THANKS REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.

"Damn its cold out there" Annie said walking into the Diner in her Uniform, jacket, scarf, gloves and beanie.

"Here this should warm you up" Luke said giving her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks"

"The school is mad making you wear skirts with only tights as warmth"

"You're telling me"

"Andie's going to be late, she will be here around four, she is trying out for the school newspaper" Annie said sitting down at the counter.

"Am I hearing you right Andie Dugrey is actually participating in a school activity?"

"Yep"

"Wow, she really has changed" Luke said surprised.

"Yep"

"What do you want to eat" Luke asked her.

"Can I wait for Andie, we always eat together"

"Sure"

"Thanks Grandpa"

Half an hour later

"Sorry I'm late, the meeting ran a little later than expected" Andie said coming in with just a jacket and scarf.

"Hey Annie, how was school" Andie said while hanging up her jacket and scarf on the hangers behind the counter.

"Good, you"

"Yeah good, you cold?" Andie asked as she noticed that Annie was still in full winter gear unlike herself.

"Yep, Hartford really don't care about the warmth in their uniforms do they"

"Ah, yes the infamous winter skirt and tights, don't miss that" Andie said smiling.

"Shut up"

"I left a long sleeve top and Track pants upstairs in case of emergencies you can put them on if you want you'll be warmer and more comfortable in them"

"Ok, thanks order for me while I'm gone" Annie said going upstairs to the apartment.

"Ok"

"Hey Andie, Where'd your sister go" Luke said coming out of the kitchen.

"Hey Grandpa, she went to get changed upstairs"

"Ok, you guys want to order"

"Yeah, Cheeseburger and chips for both of us and two cups of coffee"

"Alright"

"Thanks"

"Ah, warmth" Annie said coming down a few minutes later.

"Feel better"

"Definitely thanks"

"No problem, it's your top anyway" Andie said giggling.

"Thought it looked familiar, I was actually looking for this last week"

"Sorry"

"Don't worry about it"

"Hey Girls" Lorelai greeted them as she walked in to the Diner with Ami in her arms.

"Hey Nan" Annie greeted her.

"Hey Ami" Andie said.

"Hey Annie, Andie" Ami said getting out of Lorelai's arms.

"Luke coffee I'm freezing" Lorelai called out as she was taking Ami's snow suit off.

"It is cold out there" Annie said.

"Ami you want a hot chocolate" Andie asked.

"Yeah I'm cold"

"Grandpa, 1 hot chocolate as well"

"Ok" Luke called out.

"Here, Ami come sit on my lap and I'll warm you up" Andie said.

"YAY" Ami squealed going to Andie.

"So what did you do today?" Andie said hugging Ami as she was sitting lap.

"I baked cookies with Sookie and played Recepwonist with Nan and then played with Michel and then I had a snow fight with some people" Ami said excitedly.

"Yeah cool, what kind of cookies did you bake with Sookie"

"Chocolate chip cookies, they were yummy"

"Yeah, did you save some for me, Annie and Daddy?"

"Yeah, I saved cookies for everyone Nan's got them"

"Cool"

"Nan, can I give grandpa a cookie"

"Of course sweetie, here you go take it to him" Lorelai said handing the cookie to Ami as she got off of Andie's lap.

"Grandpa I have a surprise for you" Ami shouted waiting outside the storeroom as she knew she wasn't allowed in the there.

"Yeah, well hold on I'll be right out"

"Ok, hurry up grandpa"

"So what's this about a surprise" Luke said picking her up.

"I baked with Sookie today" Ami said excitedly.

"Yeah did you have fun?"

"Lots and lots"

"Wow"

"Guess what I made"

"Um let's see, Carrot cake" Luke decided to play along with Ami.

"Yuck" Ami said squishing up her face.

"Oat Muffins"

"No silly I made cookies"

"Yeah"

"Chocolate chip cookies, I saved one for you"

"Yeah"

"Here you go" Ami said handing him a cookie.

"Thanks pumpkin" Luke said taking the cookie and giving her a kiss.

Your welcome grandpa"

"You want to help me with the serving" Luke said knowing she liked helping him.

"Can I?" Ami said excitedly

"Of course" Luke smiled at seeing the excitement in her eyes.

"YAY"

"Go get your apron and notepad" Luke said

"Ok, grandpa" Ami said running upstairs to the apartment.

"You letting her help you?" Lorelai asked as he poured her some coffee.

"Yep, she gave me a cookie after all"

"Aww, you old softy"

"Where's Mel" Luke said ignoring Lorelai's statement.

"With Jules" Lorelai replied.

"And Jules is where"

"I don't know, probably some where warm"

"Lorelai" Luke said sternly.

"Yeah ok, Jules and Mel are at the Library calm down"

"Ok, good"

"Goodness, I wasn't even this protective over Rory"

"Well, Rory and Mel are very different"

"Grandpa I'm ready" Ami said coming downstairs and putting herself right next to him.

"Ok sweetie on this stool next to the register and when some one comes to pay you take the money and put it in the till ok" Luke knew this would keep her out of trouble and make her think she was doing something and helping him out, but know one actually paid at the register they just left the money on the table or gave it to one of the waiters or Luke himself.

"Ok girls, keep an eye on her"

"We will"

"So, how was the Newspaper" Annie asked

"Good, yeah I think it was a good idea, they haven't given me an article yet I still have to right something for the Editor so yeah"

"Ok cool, I'm glad you're getting into something"

"Yeah it's not bad"

"Ami, someone just left money, go get it and give it to me and I will sort it out for you so you can put it in the register" Andie said.

"YAY" Ami said getting off the stool and going to the table.

"Girls you nearly done eating" Luke called out.

"Yeah, why?"

"I need one of you to go to Doose's and then to the bank"

"I'll do it" Annie said

"Thanks An"

"No problems"

"Here you go heres the list for Doose's and the money to deposit into the bank" Luke said handing her the items.

"Ok, cya soon"

"Bye thanks"

"Andie here" Ami said giving her the money.

"Ok sweetie, let's go and count this next to the register" Andie said getting up.

"Ok" Ami said following her.

"Here you go" Andie said handing her coins to put in the register.

"YAY" Ami said as she put the money in the register.

"Andie, where's Annie" Mark said walking in.

"Errand for Grandpa, why?"

Just want to speak with her"

"Ok, she had to go to Doose's and then the bank"

"Thanks bye"

"Bye"

"Andie, more money" Ami said impatiently.

"Ok, ok hold your horses" Andie said counting the rest of the money.

Well there you go yes I know no drama. I'm getting to it. The Dinner should be in about two chapter's time or so. Well tell me what you think REVIEW.

Thanks Loz.


	17. Friday Night Dinner

A/N: Well finally the chapter with the Dinner. Sorry I've taken so long to get this up but my life has been busy as busy can be. My dad just got married over the weekend so that's what I have been busy with amongst other things….hope you like this chapter and there will be many more to come and as I promised this is just the start of the drama…MWAHAHAH (evil laugh). Thanks to all the reviewers I greatly appreciate them…So thanks to

Smile1-for always reviewing and giving me the confidence to write my own story and go with my ideas and get over the mean reviews I greatly appreciate all your reviews your are great thanks.

Gilmore Obsessed- Thanks for the two reviews I greatly appreciate them….

I know it doesn't seem like Rory that's because she has depression as I'm sure u found out in later chapters. I'm so glad you like my story it makes my feel great to get reviews like yours….you have your wish I have updated sorry for the delay.

DayDreamer743- Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like Annie…there will be a lot more to come with her. You have your wish and I have reviewed.

Friday Night Dinner

"Rory are you ok with this" Lorelai asked before everyone came tonight.

"Perfectly, I'm a little nervous but I can't wait to see my kids" Rory's eyes lit up as she mentioned her children.

"Good you know I'm here for you through out tonight" Lorelai assured her.

"Thanks mum" Rory hugged her mother.

"No problem, that's what I'm here for"

"So how did your appointment go today?" Lorelai asked.

"Good it was just what I needed, I've also been given a prescription from anti-depressants but I'm not sure if I'm going to take them though"

"Rory I know you want to be independent but think it would be best if you took them, you wouldn't be prescribed them if they didn't think it was a good idea"

"I suppose, I just don't want to become dependant on them"

"You wont, you don't have to take them as prescribed but you have to promise me that when you're feeling upset, overwhelmed or depressed you will take them because that's what they are there for"

"Ok mum I will promise you that "

"Thankyou, now about we get ready before everyone gets here"

"Sounds good"

Later that night

"Lorelai, Rory hurry up there going to be here soon"

"Luke, were coming but to look as good as we do it takes time not 5 minutes" Lorelai shouted back.

"Right so why is Mel down here all ready"

"Because she has natural beauty, don't you" Lorelai said coming down.

"Thanks I think"

"Lorelai, Luke were here," Tristan said walking in with Ami in his arms.

"Hey Tristan, Hey pumpkin" Luke said.

"Grandpa" Ami said struggling out of Tristan grasp.

"Where are the girls?" Lorelai asked.

"Give them a few minutes" Tristan said.

"Everything alright?" Lorelai asked concerned.

"Yeah, Annie just needed sometime to take all this in she is a little overwhelmed with it all" Tristan said.

"Oh ok, fair enough"

"Rory" Tristan said as Rory came into the room.

"Hi Tristan"

"Were are the twins"

"There outside, give them a couple of minutes"

"Ah, alright"

"So who is for drinks?" Lorelai offered.

"That would be great"

"Grandpa"

"Yeah sweetie" Luke said to Ami who was in his arms.

"Can I go play?"

"Sure, but be careful alright"

"I will, daddy I'm going to go play" Ami said happily.

"Ok, sweets have fun" Tristan said as Ami ran off to her playroom.

"Nan, can we speak to you for a second" Andie said appearing.

"Sure, if you'll excuse me"

"What's the matter?"

"Ah, do you have anything like a tampon or anything" Annie asked.

"Sure come on, here put this around your waist and then well find you a spare pair of Mel's pants ok" Lorelai assured Annie.

"Thanks Nan" Annie said.

"No problem"

"Everything all right" Tristan shouted out as Lorelai, Andie and Annie headed up the stairs.

"Yeah, Annie just fell in the snow so she is going to go change"

"Ok"

While Lorelai was helping Annie Luke, Rory, Mel and Tristan were in the family room where an awkward silence was happening making everyone involved a little uncomfortable.

"Ah, why is this so awkward, were adults we should be able find something to talk about" Tristan finally said.

"I know what you mean," Rory said.

"Ah, so Mel, you go to school with Harley and Jules right" Rory said trying to get a conversation going.

"Yes, Jules and I are actually best friends actually"

"Oh cool"

"Ok snow crises everted, were dry and cleaned" Lorelai announced coming down the stairs finally ending the silence.

"Good" Tristan said.

Luke took this opportunity to go check on dinner.

"Dinners ready" Luke announced.

"Good, let's eat" Lorelai said as they all made their way to the kitchen.

"Ami, pumpkin come eat foods ready" Tristan called out.

"YAY FOOD" Ami said running in.

They all laughed as she was so excited and went and sat on her fathers lap as he started to dish up her food.

"I want pumpkin, mashie and chicken" Ami said excitedly pointing to what she wanted as she said it.

"Ok, how many pieces of chicken" Tristan asked.

"Two" Ami said holding up two fingers.

"Two pieces wow, you must be extra hungry" Luke said dramatically and with a smile.

"Yeah grandpa I'm extra hungry" Ami said in an exaggerated tone.

"Ok miss drama queen, here you go its all cut up and ready to eat, here is your special fork now eat away" Tristan said as he gave Ami her fork that had her name on it she sat on her fathers lap eating her food.

"YUMMY" Ami said digging in to her food.

"Ami, small mouthfuls ok and don't eat so fast you'll make yourself sick" Tristan said sternly.

"Ok, daddy" Ami said obeying her father.

"Good girl" Tristan said kissing her forehead.

Rory looked on and was amazed as how good Tristan was with Ami it brought a smile to her face.

"So Andie, how are you enjoying stars hollow high" Luke asked

"It's good it's different from Hartford, but I feel more open and myself there although it's strange not seeing Annie at school"

"Yeah I'm still getting use to it" Annie said.

"But I bet you also like it a lot more because of a certain boy" Lorelai said with a smile.

"Obviously, considering we barely got to see each other before it's nice to see each other everyday I really like it" Andie said smiling.

"I'm happy you're happy" Lorelai said.

"I'm happy" Andie said with a smile a genuine smile which hadn't happened in a while.

"Mel, what colleges have you applied to" Rory asked.

"Um, Yale, Harvard, Princeton, UCLA, NYU"

"Ok, so they are relatively close by except for UCLA, why did u apply there anyway?"

"Good Film program there" Mel answered.

"Wow, you want to work behind the camera"

"Yes I would like to but it would be only a secondary choice"

"Oh what would you like to do then?"

"Script writing, that's my passion"

"Oh cool, so you like to write"

"Very much"

"That's good, must run in the family"

"FINISHED" Ami squealed.

"Good girl, let me look at you" Tristan said as Ami turned around.

"Oh goodness, look at that face, there's pumpkin and potato everywhere come here you goose" Tristan said laughing a little while getting a napkin and wiping her face Ami tried to wiggle free but with no luck.

"Ah there you go"

"YAY, can I go play please daddy I've finished my food" Ami looked at him.

"Ok, but you have to wash your hands first and come show me then we'll decide if you can go play ok" Tristan said

"Ok, be right back" Ami said running away.

Five minutes later Ami came down with her T-shirt completely drenched.

"Ami, I said clean your hands" Tristan said looking at a wet Ami.

"I did daddy see" Ami said showing him her hands.

"Wow there clean, but your all wet lets go get you changed and dry you off before you catch a cold" Tristan said standing up and then picking her up.

"But daddy I look prettiful"

"I know you do babe, but we will make you extra beautiful ok" Tristan said.

"Ok"

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back" Tristan said.

"Its fine, Ami when your done I'll do you hair nicely ok" Lorelai said knowing Ami would behave for Tristan upstairs know.

"Really, YAY" Ami said happily.

"Thanks, be right back"

"So Andie when do you get the stitches out" Lorelai asked.

"Um, in a week, I can't wait to have full mobility of my arm"

"Ah yes and then you can continue have full work at the diner"

"Grandpa" Andie whined.

"Hey, the school still needs to be repaid not my problem" Luke said.

"Fine"

"What is this about school being repaid, what happened?" Rory asked.

"Um, nothing" Andie said softly not looking at Rory.

"Andie broke some windows and vandalised Hartford High as a going away present" Lorelai said.

"You serious" Rory was shocked.

"It's not like you care anyway" Andie snapped back and stood up and walked out of the room and walked into Tristan.

"Hey, what's going on" Tristan said to Andie holding her arm.

"I'm going to the Bathroom, I'm busting" Andie lied she couldn't tell him the real reason she loved her father and he wanted them all to get along so that is what she would try to do. She also didn't have the heart to tell him really why.

"Ok, ok go then" Tristan said letting her arm go.

"Lor, Ami's waiting for you upstairs so you can do her hair" Tristan said.

"Ok, well I'm done anyway" Lorelai said standing up and putting her dish away and went to walk up the stairs.

"Talk later about Andie" Tristan whispered to Lorelai not believing Andie.

"Sure"

"Ami babe I'm coming up" Lorelai shouted.

"So everyone finished" Luke asked.

"Yep"

"Ok, then how about we all go to the lounge room"

"Andie and I are going upstairs to watch a movie is that alright"

"No, want to speak to you both" Tristan said.

"Fine"

Andie had come down and saw everyone was in the lounge room so she went and sat down next to Annie.

"Considering Ami is now here your mother and I want to talk to you both" Tristan said.

"I'll leave you guys to it; I'm going to see what Lorelai is up to, good luck" Luke said leaving the lounge room.

"Sorry about this Luke, thanks" Tristan said.

"No problem"

"Ok I know you both are not happy being here but this has to be done" Tristan said.

"No it doesn't, you abandoned us so were abandoning you now" Annie shouted out standing up.

"Annie, sit and calm down" Tristan said sternly.

"Why I have every right to be angry you want a reconciliation well I don't it's that simple she didn't want us in her life and I don't want her in my life" Annie shouted.

"Annie stop" Tristan said sternly.

"Fine whatever" Annie knew not to push her father further.

"Andie, how do you feel about all of this" Tristan asked.

"To tell you the truth, I'm angry how could you have done that especially to Ami fuck she was One years old for Christ sake" Andie said loudly.

"Andie Language" Tristan scolded.

"I realise my leaving wasn't a good idea and the fact I left Ami, but I couldn't stay in that house I'm sorry" Rory said.

"Were we that badly behaved that you had to leave" Andie said annoyed and braised herself for the answer.

"No of course not you were wonderful all I couldn't asked for…" Rory said but was cut off by Annie.

"Then why leave if we were "Angels?" Annie shouted.

"Because I had to I was dealing with so much stuff that I had to leave" Rory said looking at Tristan to see if she should tell the girls about her depression.

"What was so important and overwhelming that you had to leave us and not come back" Andie asked.

"Tristan I think I'm going to tell them they need to know" Rory said to Tristan.

"Ok Rory go ahead"

"The reason I left all those years ago was because I was suffering depression Post-Natal Depression. I didn't realise it at the time but I was so overwhelmed that I left but you have to know that I planned to come back. But when I found out that I had depression I couldn't I felt ashamed that I had let you guys down and I'm sorry if there was anything I could do to take back those Five years I would but I cant and I'm sorry" Rory said nearly in tears.

"What" They both said shocked.

"Girls, your mother is suffering depression she realises what she did was not the smartest thing, but when you have depression you don't think straight. What I think is the most important thing here is that your mother is back and accepting and realising what she did was not the best choice but at least she is willing to come back into our lives at our approval of course" Tristan explained calmly.

"Um, sorry I can't do this I have to go" Annie said running out of the house and heading to marks house.

"Andie" Tristan shouted

"DAMN" Tristan shouted

"I'm going after her" Andie said getting up.

"You are not, you will stay here" Tristan said sternly.

"No dad I'm going after her she is my twin she needs me right know I'm leaving" Andie said walking out before Tristan could say anything.

"DAMN" Tristan shouted.

"I'm sorry Tristan" Rory said.

"Don't worry about it, there in shock that's what they do when things get rough they run" Tristan said.

"Ok, don't you think you should go after them" Rory said.

"No, I know there safe and they both need to get this around there head and cool down, they'll come back when they're ready" Tristan said.

"Ok"

"I'm sorry I tried I really did but maybe your leaving has affected them more than I thought it had" Tristan said.

"Don't worry Tristan I understand" Rory said.

"This has got to be hard on you" Tristan asked.

"it is, but I decided with some help from Paris I needed to see someone and they prescribed Anti-Depressants so if I wasn't on them I would be a blabbering mess right know instead of just shaken up" Rory said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I only went today"

"Well as long as you look after yourself"

"I am"

"Good, well I'm going to check on Ami I'll be back" Tristan said.

"Ok"

Tristan walked into Lorelai and Luke's room to see Luke and Lorelai watching a movie and a sleeping Ami curled up on Lorelai' lap.

"She sleeping"

"Yes"

"Good, we'll go soon then" Tristan said.

"How did it go?" Lorelai asked

"Bad, Rory told them and then Annie ran off followed by Andie"

"Are they alright" Luke asked.

"I'm not sure, there safe I know that much there probably at either Matt or Marks"

"Ok good"

"I'm going to take Ami and were going to head home, if either of the girls turn up or ring can you call me, I'll come by tomorrow after work"

"Sure Tristan, I'll ring them to tell them the Diner apartment is free for them to use" Luke offered.

"Thanks Luke" Tristan said.

"Don't worry about it"

"Tristan, how about you get Ami's things together and I'll put her in the car ok" Lorelai offered.

"Thanks Lorelai, I'd appreciate that" Tristan said getting Ami's bag to gather her clothes and toys.

"Ok" Lorelai said standing up and wrapping Ami in a blanket and picking her up and taking her to the car.

"Is Tristan leaving" Rory said seeing Lorelai with a bundled up Ami.

"Yeah, I'm just putting Ami in the car" Lorelai said.

"Ok, then" Rory said sadly.

"You want to help. You are her mother after all" Lorelai said smiling.

"Thanks mum" Rory said smiling walking outside with Lorelai. Lorelai noticed Rory's eyes they sparkled and seemed to be happy; they didn't look empty like they normally did.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope to have the next chapter up very soon. Review and tell me what you think.

Thanks Loz.


	18. The Day After

A/N I hope you enjoy this chapter, there is some big stuff coming up. I'll update in the next couple of days…hopefully. I'd like to please ask for **Reviews** if you don't review I cant improve it and I feel a little lonely so yeah please review that would be great…Thanks for Reviewing:

**genevra g** you will get your wish of more Rory and Tristan.

**iknowimslow**: Interesting review….thanks for it.

**TiCkLeDpInK22:** Thanks for the Review….this is definitely a totally different review from iknowinslow…so glad to see both views about Rory.

Thanks to genevra g who has become my beta I appreciate your help and thanks for everything.

"Annie, slow down," Andie shouted, running after her. She stopped and begged her sister.

"Annie, please stop."

"Why? Why did all of this have to happen to us?" Annie said, stopping and starting to cry.

"Annie, I don't know but along with the bad stuff came the good stuff," Andie said, taking her twin in to her arms and comforting her.

"I just don't know if I could take it if she left again," Annie said crying.

"I don't know if I could either. But listen, at least we now know why she left," Andie said

"Oh, yeah. Our mother is a loony. Great reason," Annie spat back.

"Annie, as much as I hate to admit it she really is getting better. She's getting help and she realises she has depression and I don't think she would leave again. I think for the most part we should acknowledge that. I'm not saying forgive her because I can't do that but if anything do this for Dad," Andie said comforting Annie.

"Ok. But only for Dad," Andie said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Ok. Now, how about we go see those boys of ours, hmm?" Andie said with a smile.

"But I look horrible."

"Hehe. That's my girl," Andie said laughing. Trust Annie to, after everything, still care about how she looked.

"Ok, let's go. Do you think we should ring Dad?" Annie asked.

"Yes, but later."

"Ok, let's go see the guys," Annie said

"Yes, lets."

Next Morning

"Hi Grandpa," Annie said, coming down from the apartment.

"Hi Andie. You ok?" Luke asked, giving her a hug.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Andie said, sitting down at the counter.

"Annie still asleep?" Luke asked noticing she hadn't come down with Andie.

"Ah, yeah," Andie said, not looking at Luke.

"She's with Mark, isn't she?" Luke said looking at Andie straight in the eyes.

"Yeah. We went to Mark's place last night and ended up watching a movie. Annie fell asleep so she stayed there," Andie explained so Luke didn't get worried.

"Well, ok then. So, what do you want for breakfast?" Luke asked.

"Um, chocolate pancakes and coffee."

"Chocolate pancakes and an orange juice coming up," Luke said.

"No. I said coffee… C-O-F-F-E-E," Andie said spelling out the word.

"And I said orange juice," Luke said, and as normal totally disregarding Andie's pleas for coffee.

"Please," Andie begged placing her hands in a praying position.

"Nope. Sorry," Luke said simply.

"Why not?" Andie whined.

"Too young, too early."

"Please. I promise this will be my only cup," Andie begged.

"Like I believe you."

"Fine. Whatever," Andie said, pouting

"I'll do you a deal. You drink the orange juice then you can have one cup of coffee. Alright?" Luke said with a sigh. He couldn't resist Andie pouting and she knew it.

"Yeah. Thank you, Grandpa," Andie said jumping up and giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome," Luke said with a smile. He walked into the kitchen to make the pancakes.

While Andie sat nursing her coffee, having drunk her juice, and eating her pancakes, Annie entered with Mark's arm around her waist.

"Morning, Andie," she smiled.

"Morning Annie, Mark."

"Morning, Andie," Mark said.

"Mark, I suggest you let Annie go and stop acting like you've just had great sex before Grandpa comes out," Andie said with a smile.

"Ah, fine," Mark said, taking a seat next to her. He was used to Andie's bluntness so it didn't affect him and he also knew it would be better if Luke didn't see them like this.

"Morning, Annie," Luke said, coming out of the storeroom.

"Morning, Grandpa," Annie said, giving Luke a hug and a kiss.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just shocked is all but I'm good now."

"Good. Do you guys want anything to eat?"

"I'll have what Andie is having," Annie said, sitting down on Marks lap.

"You can have the coffee if you have a glass of orange juice first," Luke said.

"Why?" Annie asked, confused. She looked at Andie for some sort of explanation.

"Just go with it, Ann. Trust me."

"Fine. I'll have the orange juice."

"Good. Mark, you want anything?"

"No, I'm right. I'll just have some of Annie's," Mark said.

"Hey," Annie said looking at him. Mark just smiled.

"Oh. Ok then," Luke said walking out to the kitchen.

Luke came out a few minutes later with Annie's food, orange juice and two sets of cutlery.

"Thanks," the teenagers said.

"Your Dad said he would come get you guys around two after he finishes his shift at the Hospital," Luke said.

"Ok. Thanks, Grandpa."

"No problem."

Annie and Mark were feeding each other and were being very lovey-dovey. It made Andie laugh but it made Luke cringe which just made Andie laugh harder.

Ok, you two. Separate stools and if I have to, I will resort too separate meals," Luke said, finally having enough.

"Grandpa," Annie whined.

"Separate," Luke said sternly.

"Fine," Annie said sitting on the stool next to Mark.

"Where's Matt, Andie?" Mark asked

"At work. He had the early shift," Andie said.

"Oh, ok."

"Hey, Dad," Mel said walking in and giving him a kiss.

"Hey, Mel."

"Hey, girls" Mel said before she realised Mark was also there as well. She giggled.

"And Mark."

"Thanks," Mark said, rolling his eyes.

"Dad, Mum wants you at home. Something about it being urgent. She called Jess andhe'll be here soon but I'll look after the Diner until he gets here," Mel said, putting on an apron.

"What does she want?" Luke asked.

"Don't know. Didn't say."

"Ok. Annie, Andie put on an apron as well," Luke saidAfter seeing the girls hadn't moved he sighed.

"I'll pay you overtime."

"Cool. But just until Dad gets back, alright?" one of them said.

"Sure. Annie and Mark, behave. Andie don't do anything you can't with your arm, ok?"

"Bye, Grandpa," Annie said with a smirk on her face exactly like her fathers.

Jess arrived 15 minutes later with Jules and Harley who both looked very hung over, Mark left for soon after.

"Hey Jess," Mel said.

"Hey Mel."

"You guys have a rough night or something?" Andie asked.

"You could say that," Jules mumbled, sitting on a stool at the counter.

"What happened?" Annie asked.

"I went to a college party with Dan and got drunk and ended up getting caught and now I'm here rather than in bed," Jules said, looking very sorry for herself.

"Oh, fun. How long you grounded for this time?" Annie asked.

"A month."

"Ouch", Annie said.

"And you Mr. Rebel without a cause?" Andie asked.

"Just drank too much with friends. Came home drunk at the same time as Jules and got caught as well," Harley said, glaring at Jules.

"Not my problem you have bad timing," Jules said, glaring back at Harley.

"Ok, enough Rebel One and Rebel Two. Aprons, cloths and start cleaning," Jess said sternly.

"Ohh," both mumbled.

"What are you girls doing here so early?" Jess asked Annie and Andie.

"I stayed upstairs last night," Andie said.

"And I stayed with Mark," Annie said.

"Ok. Enough said," Jess said knowing last night didn't go well.

"CRAP!" Jules said, as she dropped a plate.

"Christ, Jules. Clean it up," Jess sighed.

"Sorry, Dad."

"Not as sorry as you're both going to be when you get home," Jess said

Out of nowhere, Harley threw his rag down and yelled at his father.

"Hell with this. I'm going."

"Stop!" Jess shouted. "Harley James Mariano, you stop right now otherwise there will be hell to pay."

"What you going to do, old man?" Harley shouted. He knew how to push his father's buttons.

"Right. Upstairs now," Jess shouted.

"Move it."

"What the hell was that about?" Mel asked Jules.

"Just Harley being Harley."

"Well, your brother must have a death wish. Even I know not to call Jess 'old man.'" Andie said.

"Yep. My brother does have a death wish."

"Ok, guys. Come on, enough gossiping. We should get back to work or at least look like we're working in case some one walks in," Mel said.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Annie agreed.

"Yeah, I'm in enough trouble as it is," Jules said, getting back to work.

"What the hell was that for?" Jess shouted.

"I'm sick of this, this whole life. I'm sick and tired of being known as Paris and Jess's screw up son or your clone. I'm sick of working at the Diner. I'm sick of it. FUCK!" Harley shouted.

"Harley, is that really how you feel?" Jess said, a little shocked at his outburst.

"Yeah."

"Well, how about you change your behaviour and your attitude and maybe you wouldn't be seen that way," Jess said, wisely.

That's bullshit and you know it. Once the town has an idea of what you're like that's who you are for the rest of your life. Just like Jules is known as the prissy little miss, Andie as an Anorexic head case and Annie as a slut," Harley shouted.

"Harley, watch your mouth. That's a horrible thing to say," Jess was shocked and surprised at Harley's words.

"Well, it's true."

"It's not true You know as well as I do that the twins have had it hard and they have made mistakes just like you have. But unlike you, they are trying to rectify those mistakes," Jess said, matter of factly.

"Well, I don't see the point in trying to rectify my mistakes if this is how I'm going to be viewed."

"With that attitude, I'm not surprised at what people think of you. And hell, they can continue thinking that for all I care but you will never know unless you try and see," Jess said, in a fatherly manner.

"Are we done"? Harley asked impatiently

"Yeah. Just think about what I said. You can go calm down but you have to be at home by six o clock, ok?" Jess sighed, knowing Harley wouldn't listen and would be more of a nuisance at the diner then help.

"Ok. Thanks, Dad," Harley said, sincerely. He smiled at his father.

"No problem. Just be home by six, ok?"

"Where's Harley going"? Jules asked as she watched Harley walk out of the diner.

"To calm down, ok?"

"What? No fair. If I chuck a fit, can I leave?" Jules askedangrily.

"Don't start with me, girl. You're cruising for a bruising," Jess said sternly and looking at her straight in the eye.

"Double standards," Jules said.

"Juliet, enough," Jess shouted as he had had… enough.

"Sorry," Jules said quickly. She knew whento shut up and she knewthat her father was serious when he used her full name because itnever really happened.

Thanks for reading and remember to review I would really appreciate it.

Thanks Loz.


	19. OWIE

A/N: Sorry about the late update I've been totally busy and just had enough time to write this Chapter I even wrote this by flashlight as we had a blackout and really wanted to finish it so yeah I wrote this by flashlight. As I promised there would be some drama and here we go….and could this be the start of some sort of resolution between the Dugrey Family you'll just have to read and find out.

Thanks to all the Reviewers I greatly appreciate all your reviews…

X-Mas in July: Thank you so much for your reviews I greatly appreciate it and glad you like my story.

TiCkLeDpInK22: Thanks for your review….Yep Harley is a mini Jess….maybe I'll give him a girl or maybe the new baby will calm him down.

Smile1: Thanks for your Review always great to see your reviews.

Please read and Review and tell me what you think I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thanks to my better Gen. I greatly appreciate your help with all my Fanfics.

It was about 3 o clock and Annie and Andie were waiting for their father who was an hour late. Luke had gotten back around 2 with Lorelai. They were arguing because the emergency was that the coffee machine was broken and Luke wasn't happy with Lorelai. Andie and Annie spent the time waiting for their father alternating between playing table hockey and 1, 2, 3. Finally, Tristan arrived at the Diner around 3:30 still in his scrubs and looking extremely tired and worn out.

"Hey Daddy," both Annie and Andie said, getting up and going to greet him.

"Hey girls," Tristan said, hugging them.

"Sorry I'm late. Work was chaos," Tristan said, sitting down next to Lorelai.

"That's cool. We were having fun," Annie said.

"Good," Tristan said, glad they were happy after what happened last night.

"Hey Tristan. Want anything?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, Cheeseburger, chips and a coffee. I haven't eaten since 6am this morning and haven't really gotten any sleep."

"Ok. Cheeseburger, chips and a coffee coming up."

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Lorelai asked, thinking it had something to do with Rory.

"Ami was sick all night."

"Aw shame. Is she alright? Where is she?" Lorelai asked.

"I was going to bring her here but she was asleep when I was getting ready to leave and I didn't want to wake her so she's with the neighbours," he replied.

"Ok. I hope she feels better soon."

"Yeah, I should probably check and see how she is doing. Excuse me, I'll be right back."

"Sure," Lorelai replied.

"Hello Nichol residence," a female said, answering the phone.

"Mrs. Nichol, its Tristan. I'm justringing to see how Ami is."

"Tristan, she is fine. Her fever is gone and she ended up sleeping until about midday. She seems to be feeling and looking a lot better,"Mrs. Nichol answered.

"Oh, good. Thanks so much for this."

"No problem. Do you want to speak to her?"

"Oh. Yes, please."

"Ok. I'll just get her. Hold on," Mrs. Nichol said, putting down the phone.

"Thank you."

"Daddy," Ami smiled.

"Hey pumpkin. How you feeling?"

"Better. When are you coming to get me?"

"Soon. I'm just at the Diner picking up your sisters and then we are going. Ok?"

"Ok, Daddy. I miss you."

"I miss you too, baby. I'm going to go now but I'll see you in a little while, ok?"

"Ok, Daddy. See you soon. Wuv you."

"Love you too, pumpkin. Bye."

"Bye Daddy."

"Is she alright?" Lorelai asked, seeing Tristan walk back in.

"Yeah, she is. Girls, get ready to go because as soon as I've finished were leaving. Ok?" Tristan called out to Annie and Andie who were sitting at a table with Jules and Mel.

"Ok, Dad," they both replied.

"Here you go, Tristan," Luke said handing him a plate.

"Thanks."

"So what ended up happening last night?" Tristan asked while eating his food.

"All I know is Andie stayed in the apartment upstairs but Annie stayed at Marks," Luke said

"Ok, I'll talk to then when I get home. How was Rory? Is she alright?" Tristan asked.

"Rory, I think… I'm not sure. I can't tell anymore with the Anti-depressants she's on. She looked upset, she just didn't act like it," Lorelai said, a little worried. She could always read Rory but lately she couldn't and it upset her.

"Don't worry, Lorelai. You are not losing your connection with Rory. It's the medication which she won't be on for long, so don't worry," Tristan said, comforting his mother in-law although Lorelai was his mother in everysense of the word.

"Thanks, Tristan. I needed that."

"No problem. Thanks for the food. We better get going, girls. Come on, say goodbye. We have to go," Tristan said, finishing his food.

"Bye, Luke. Lorelai, thanks for everything."

"No problem. Always happy to help," Lorelai said.

"See ya," Tristan said.

"Bye Nan, Grandpa," Annie said, hugging both her grandparents.

"Bye Nan. Bye Grandpa," Andie repeated.

"Bye girls. See you later."

"Shot gun front seat," Andie shouted.

"No fair. You always get the front."

"That's because I always say shot gun. You've got to be fast with me, sister."

"You suck."

"Not as much as you." Andie said raising her eyebrows.

"Ok. Are you two ready to actually get in the car or are you going to stand here and banter with each other for the rest of the day?" Tristan asked.

"Well, we could stay here all day but considering your our ride home, I guess we have to get in the car," Andie said cheekily.

"That's right. Now get in. I have to get your sister," Tristan said, unlocking the car.

"What's wrong with Ami?" Annie asked getting in the car.

"She's not well. She was sick all night last night. Something didn't agree with her stomach."

"Aww, poor girl. Is she alright?" Annie asked.

"She's fine. She's with the Nichols."

"Ok. Good."

"So, what did you guys do last night?" Tristan asked, as he drove away.

"We went to Matt's and watched some movies. I feel asleep there. Nothing more happened, ok?" Annie said, looking at Tristan.

"Good. I'm glad. You, Andie?"

"I slept in the apartment by myself. I'm a good girl," Andie said sweetly, looking at her sister.

"Ok. You know Ands, you could be a comedian," Tristan said, smiling.

"Why?" Andie asked a little confused.

"Because you being good is a pretty funny joke," Tristan said, laughing.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. So funny I forgot to laugh."

"That's a good thing because laughing at your own jokes is sad," Annie added in.

"Yeah, right. But I'm not the one who slept at her boyfriends place," Andie said, sticking her tongue out.

"I feel asleep. We did nothing. I repeat, did nothing," Annie said to her sister and dad.

"And I'm supposed to believe that? Your track record isn't that great, missy," Andie countered.

"Hey! Neither is yours."

"Ok, ok. Break it up. I'm trying to drive here. Stop," Tristan scolded.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Good. Now I have to ask you something."

"Ok. Go ahead."

"Last night, what your mother said. What do you think about it?"

"I think it's great we have a loony as a mother," Annie said sarcastically.

"Hey," Tristan said, sternly.

"Sorry."

"I suppose I'm a little at ease now we have an actual explanation. But you can't expect us to forgive her like that cause it isn't going to happen," Andie said.

"I understand. I don't expect it to happen like that but we need to have some progress so do you think if I organised another dinner or lunch or something, you would go with it?"

"Uh, I suppose," Andie said.

"Annie?"

"I suppose. As long as she realises we're still upset with her and it just can't happen like that."

"Ok. I'm sure she realises that," Tristan replied.

"So, we're all cool?"

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"Good. Ok, here are the keys. Go inside. I'm going to get your sister," Tristan said as he parked the car.

"Ok, Dad."

"Hi," Tristan said as the door to Nichols opened.

"Hi, Tristan. Come in. She's sleeping," Mrs. Nichol said, showing him inside.

"Thank you for this. I'm sorry to be an inconvenience," Tristan said, walking in to the house going straight to a sleeping Ami.

"No problem. It was our pleasure."

"Thank you. We'll see you."

"No problem. Bye. Hope she feels better soon."

"Hmm," Ami mumbled in the process of waking up while Tristan walked home.

"Hey baby girl," Tristan whispered.

"Dada," Ami said quietly, looking up at Tristan.

"Yeah, it's me," Tristan said, smiling at his daughter. Ami snuggled deeply into his shoulder and went back to sleep. Tristan kissed her head and stroked her back.

"Andie, give it," Tristan heard as he opened the door.

"No, its mine."

"You two, shut up. Your sister is asleep," Tristan said sternly.

"Sorry."

"Good. I'm just going to put her to bed and I'll be down to sort whatever you're fighting about out, ok. Just be quiet," Tristan said warningly.

"Ok, sorry."

"Ok, so what's the problem?" Tristan asked coming into the family room after putting Ami to bed.

"She took the remote from me."

"I did not. I had it first and you took it. That's not fucking fair," Andie said.

"Oi! Language, ok? If you can't sort this out, neither of you will watch TV, ok?" Tristan said a little angrily.

"Fine," they both agreed.

"Good. Ok, I'm going to have a shower. Just keep it quiet as Ami hasn't slept much, ok? If your sister wakes up, can you get her for me?'

"Ok, Dad."

"Good," Tristan said as he went upstairs.

10 minutes later, Tristan got out of the shower and heard Ami screaming.

"Argh," Tristan said, wrapping a towel around his waist (great mental picture people) and made his way to her room. She wasn't there.

"Andie, Annie, do you have your sister?" Tristan shouted.

"Dad, something is wrong. She won't stop screaming," Annie called back.

Tristan ran downstairs.

"What happened?" Tristan said, seeing a very distressed Ami in Andie's arms.

"She just started screaming and she won't stop," Andie said, a little worried.

"Ami," Tristan soothed as he picked her up. Tristan knew that Ami was in pain she only screamed like that when she was.

"Ami, tell me where you feel yucky."

She pointed to her stomach.

"Ok, girls can you get me a bottle and some toys and her blanket for me while I change? We're going to the hospital," Tristan said, a little worried as he rushed upstairs.

"Ok. Andie look after her and I will get her stuff," Annie said, as she passed her to Andie and rushed upstairs.

"How is she doing in the back, Andie?" Tristan asked as he drove to the hospital.

"She's doing ok," Andie said, stroking Ami's hair, trying to calm her down.

"Good. Just try to keep her occupied, ok?"

"Ok."

10 minutes later they were at the hospital.

"Tristan, what are you still doing here? I thought you left an hour ago," Sam, the nurse at the desk, said.

"I did but my daughter isn't well," Tristan said pointing to a whimpering Ami holding on to Tristan for dear life.

"Oh, ok. Well how about I get Chad to have a look at her?"

"Thanks."

"Tristan," Chad called out a couple of minutes later.

"Chad."

"Come this way and we'll see what's wrong."

"Thanks," Tristan said as walked to where Ami would be examined. He was trying to soothe a scared and sore Ami.

"How long has she been like this?" Chad asked, as they enteredthe examining room.

"Early this morning but it wasn't as bad as this. She was throwing up and running a fever but the fever subsided and so did the nausea and then around half an hour ago, she was burning up and pointing to her stomach," Tristan replied.

"Ok. I'll check her out and do some tests and make sure there is nothing wrong."

"Thanks."

A few minutes Later after Ami was all settled and had been given a sedative Tristan went in search of the twins and also to ring Rory, Lorelai and Luke.

"Dad, is she alright?" Andie asked, as she saw Tristan appear from the examining room.

"She is fine...we just have to get the results of the tests to find out exactly what is wrong with her"

"Ok."

"I'm going to ring your mother and grandparents and tell them what's happening."

"Why Rory?"

"Because she is your mother," Tristan said, as he went to his office to ring Rory, Lorelai and Luke.

"Hello?" Rory answered.

"Rory, its Tristan."

"Tristan…hi," Rory said, a little uneasily.

"Rory, could you come down to Hartford Memorial?"

"Why? What's wrong?" Rory asked, sounding worried.

"It's Ami."

"Sure. I'll be right there."

"Thank you," he replied.

"No problem. Thanks for calling."

"Bye."

"Bye,"she whispered, hanging up the phone.

I hope you enjoyed this Chapter please read and review and tell me what you think. Thanks Loz.


	20. Resolve

A/N: We'll here is the next chapter….I hope you enjoy it. Sorry about not getting it up earlier things happened this week that were beyond my control and haven't been home much at all.

Thanks to Gen my beta I greatly appreciate you helping me thanks.

Thanks to all my reviewers

PeanutButterRocks: Thank you so much for your review I greatly appreciate it and glad you like my story.

Xmas in July: Thank you so much for your review I'm so glad you like reading my story.

Smile1: Thank you so much for your review I always appreciate your reviews and thank you for always reviewing thanks. I'm glad you loved this chapter I tried to portray Tristan as a dad who loves his kids and it seems like I'm doing that so thanks.

Monkeysbrook: Thank you for your review I'm glad you like my story I really appreciate it. The reason why no one noticed Rory is that when Tristan saw her she was also just arriving so there was no time basically. Thanks for your Review

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED…I WOULD REALLY LOVE MORE REVIEWS AND MORE IDEAS FOR THIS STORY.

Thanks.

"I'm looking for Ami Dugrey. Her father brought her in a little while ago," Rory said to the receptionist, a little out of breath.

"Are you a relative?"

"I'm her mother."

"Of course. She's in the paediatrics ward. Third floor."

"Thank you," Rory said running off. She saw Tristan coming out of Ami's room and went towards him.

"Tristan, what's happening? Is she alright?"

"She's fine. It's appendicitis. They're going to operate on her soon," Tristan said.

"Oh god," Rory said covering her mouth with her hand in worry.

"Rory, she is going to be fine. It's routine," Tristan said, trying to calm Rory down.

"Tristan, can I see her?" Rory asked, hoping Tristan would say yes.

"Sure. Follow me," Tristan was more than happy to let Rory see Ami. He explained to Rory as they entered Ami's room.

"They have given her a sedative, to make her more comfortable.

"Ok."

"Daddy," Ami said, smiling. She was happy to see her father back in her room.

"Hey, baby. How you are feeling?"

"Ok," Ami said noticing Rory and pointing to her.

"Who are you?"

"Hi Ami. Do you remember me?" Rory asked.

"Your Nana's friend."

"Yeah, I am," Rory said, a little sad.

"Actually baby, this is your mummy," Tristan said. He had noticed Rory's face when Ami didn't remember her and thought this would be a good time to tell Ami that Rory was her mother.

"You're my mummy," Ami said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah. I am," Rory said happily. She was glad that Ami finally knew who she was.

"I have a mummy," Ami said, her eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Yeah, babe. You have a mummy," Rory replied with a smile.

"Mummy," Ami said happily getting up and hugging Rory as tight as she could.

"Oh baby. I love you so much," Rory said gladly accepting the hug her daughter was giving her.

"I wuv you to Mummy," Ami said giving her mum a kiss on the lips. Ami looked up at Tristan, her arms still around Rory.

"Daddy, I have a mummy."

"I know, baby," Tristan said with a smile. He was happy to see both mother and daughter interact like this finally.

"Listen, Ami, some of the doctors are going to take you away in a little while. They're going to get rid of the yucky feeling in your tummy, ok? And to do that they have to put you to sleep," Tristan explained to Ami as she sat on Rory's lap with Rory's arms wrapped around her little waist.

"Can you come with?" Ami asked.

"No, we can't. But we will be here waiting for you when you come back," Tristan said trying to calm Ami down. He knew she would perform knowing that neither Tristan nor Rory could go with her.

"But I want you to come with me," Ami said with tears starting to pour from her eyes as she heldon to Rory.

"I know, babe. But we can't do that."

Ami started to cry and held on to Rory for dear life. Tristan and Rory could see the fear in her eyes.

"Ami, honey, listen to me, ok? If you behave and act like a big girl, after this is all done we'll get ice cream and do fun stuff, alright?" Tristan said, trying to comfort her and make her feel a little better about being alone.

"You pwomise?" Ami asked looking up at Tristan.

"I promise," Tristan said, wiping her tears away.

"Ok. I'll be good," Ami said as she stopped crying.

"Good girl," Tristan said giving her a kiss on the cheek trying to make her feel better.

"Hi Ami. My Name is Doctor Andrews and I'm here to get rid of the owie in your tummy," Dr Andrews said as he entered the Room.

"I'll be good," Ami said, trying to act like a big girl for her parents.

"Thank you. Ok, now what I'm going to do is I'm going to give you an injection that will make you sleepy, alright?" Dr Andrews said, getting the needle ready to administer the anaesthesia.

"Ok," Ami said. She was trying to be brave but Tristan and Rory could tell she was really scared at the sight of the needle.

"Good girl. Ok, look at your mummy and daddy for me," Dr Andrews, said pointing to Rory and Tristan knowing that she wouldn't want to see the needle being injected.

"Alright."

"There we go," Dr Andrews said as he inserted the needle.

"Ow," Ami said, as tears welled up in her eyes as the needle inserted her skin.

"Oh, honey. It's alright," Rory said comforting her as she started to cry.

"Sorry, Ami," Dr Andrews apologised trying to make the little girl feel better.

"The Anaesthesia should start to work soon and then she will be brought down to the OR."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Bye, Ami. See you soon."

"Bye," Ami said quietly, still crying and hanging on to Rory. She curled up in her mother's lap.

"Mummy, I'm sleepy."

"Lie down on my lap and go to sleep, alright?" Rory said kissing her head and running her fingers through her hair.

"Night Mummy. Night Daddy," Ami said sleepily.

"Night baby girl," Tristan said giving her a kiss.

"Tristan, thank you for this. It means so much to me," Rory said, looking at a sleeping Ami in her lap and smiling.

"You are her mother. You should be here," Tristan said smiling at how Rory had taken to comforting Ami.

"How long will she be in surgery?"

"About 2 hours."

"Ok," Rory said, a little worried.

"Don't worry, Ror," Tristan tried to make her feel better, noticing her worry.

"I know. I can't help it," Rory said looking at Ami and back at Tristan.

"I see she is asleep. We'll take her down to the OR now and she'll be brought back here to recover when she is done," Dr Andrews said, walking in to the room with two orderlies and a gurney.

"Thank you," Tristan said.

"Bye Ami. Love you," Rory said giving her a kiss and laying her on the gurney.

"Love you, Ami," Tristan said also giving Ami a kiss.

"I'm going to tell the girls what's happening, ok. You want to come?" Tristan asked as Ami was wheeled away.

"Ok," Rory replied a little uneasily.

"Dad, what's happening?" Annie yelled, running up to him.

"You sister is going to the OR now."

"To get her appendix removed," Rory added.

"She has appendicitis?" Annie asked.

"Yes," Tristan answered.

"She's going to be alright though?" Annie asked.

"She is going to be fine," Tristan assured.

"Good," Annie said, feeling relieved.

"Girls, we told Ami that Rory was her mother," Tristan said.

"You did?" Annie asked.

"Yeah. She reacted a lot better than you girls did," Tristan said looking at both Annie and Andie.

"Ah yeah," they both said uneasily. They turned to Rory and apologized.

"We're sorry about the other night."

"No problems. I totally understand," Rory said smiling at both girls.

"Thanks," both girls replied, smiling a little.

"So, when will she be out of surgery?" Andie asked.

"About 2 hours," Tristan replied.

"Ok."

"I'm going to get coffee. You girls want any?" Rory asked

"Yes, please," They replied.

"Tristan?"

"Thanks."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

"I'll come with you," Annie said. Tristan and Andie looked at each other shocked.

"Thank you," Rory smiled at Annie. Rory turned to Annie as they made their way to get coffee.

"Um, are you girls addicted to coffee like me and your Nan?"

"Yeah. Grandpa doesn't like it"

"Yeah, Luke never did."

"Rory, I'm glad you came back," Annie said.

"I'm glad you are allowing me to come back. I'm sorry that I left so suddenly and left it so long before coming back" Rory said apologetically.

"We understand. I don't know if Dads told you this, but Andie and I have both had bouts of depression with me losing my baby and Andie battling Anorexia."

"Your father told me about that, but only briefly."

"Yeah. It's been tough without you but were glad your back. Even if we don't exactly show it."

"Thank you. I'm glad I'm back."

"The best coffee is in the Doctors Canteen," Annie said.

"Yeah and how do you suppose we get to the doctors coffee?" Rory asked, a little confused.

"Dad's a doctor here remember and they all know us. It should be no problem. They know about our addiction," Annie replied smiling.

"Well, let's go," Rory said.

"Yes. Let's," Annie said, directing her to the canteen.

"Annie, why a sudden a change of heart towards me?" Rory asked suddenly.

"To tell you the truth, I was glad you were back the moment Dad told me. I just wanted to make sure you were staying and when Dad told Ami about you, I knew he knew that you were staying and that he trusts you. I trust Dads judgement and I thought with Ami being sick this would be a good time as any to forgive you," Annie said.

"Thank you. This means so much to me. And I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. I promise," Rory said.

"Hi, Dr. Mitchell. How are you?" Annie said to the approaching doctor.

"Hello, Annie. I'm fine and yourself?"

"I'm good."

"So, what are you doing here? I didn't think your dad was working this afternoon."

"No he's not but Ami is having an appendectomy."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, I hope Ami makes a speedy recovery."

"Thank you. Oh, Dr Mitchell. This is my mother. Rory Dugrey," Annie said introducing Dr Mitchell to Rory.

"Nice to meet you," he said as he put his hand out for her to shake.

"It's nice to meet you too," Rory accepted the handshake.

"Well I have to be off. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

"Was that one of your dad's friends?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. He was also my doctor when I miscarried," Annie said a little sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rory said, noticing the sadness in Annie as she mentioned the miscarriage.

"It's fine. I'm alright now but it takes time."

"It sure does."

"It's just hard to think that I would have a little baby now. Its hard to fathom right know," Annie replied with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Yeah, me a grandmother. I don't think so. And I don't think my mother would like the title of great-grandmother. She had enough trouble with the whole grandmother thing," Rory said with a smile trying to cheer up Annie.

"Yeah, sounds like Nan," Annie said with a little laugh before all of sudden, she teared up.

"Annie, what's wrong?" Rory asked, seeing the tears in her daughter's eyes.

"I wanted that baby so bad," Annie said, starting to cry.

"Oh, honey. It's alright," Rory said, enveloping Annie into a hug with great ease.

"I remember everything about those few months when I was carrying my baby. From when I found out to when it kicked for the first time to when I lost it," Annie said, crying.

"Oh, honey. It's alright," Rory said, comforting her little girl.

"Annie, did your father ever tell you that I miscarried as well?"

"No," Annie said, looking at Rory shocked.

"Yeah, I was pregnant about two years before I was pregnant with you. I was 5 months pregnant and we were so happy and ready to start our family. I was at home waiting for your dad to get home from his internship and I spilt something on the kitchen floor and I went to wipe it up and slipped and landed hard on my stomach."

"Oh, god," Annie said shocked.

"I was shattered but after a couple of months, we both realised that it wasn't the end of the world and that we could always have more children so we waited until the right time and then we were blessed with two beautiful babies. We were so happy to have you two. We knew it was a sign that you were both going to alright," Rory said with a smile.

"Wow. How come dad never told us?"

"Your father blamed himself. For months he thought it was his fault. He took it harder than I did."

"Wow."

"So, Annie how are handling being separated from Andie?" Rory asked, thinking it was best to change the subject.

"It was tough at first cause we have never been separated but its gotten better. I saw how happy Andie was at Stars Hollow I realised that the separation was for the best."

"I'm glad. It must be hard not having each around."

"I miss her at times but I know it's for the best."

"So, coffee?" Rory said, walking into the Canteen.

"Yeah. This way," Annie said smiling. Sheturned to someone when she saw there was no coffee.

"Joe, where's the coffee?"

"Ah, Annie. I'll just get it for you."

"Thanks, Joe."

"They certainly know you around here."

"Yep, it comes in handy."

"It certainly does."

"Here you go," Joe said, handing Annie a coffee pot.

"Thanks, Joe," Annie said, filling four cups.

"Anytime."

"Mum," Annie said for the first time in a long time.

"Yes?" Rory replied, smiling. It was the first time she had heard Annie or Andie say Mum in a long time.

"Where did you go for the 5 years you weren't here?" Annie asked handing Rory two cups of coffee.

"I was in New York working for the Times and I also went to LA," Rory answered. Following Annie out of the Canteen.

"Why did you go to LA?"

"I went there to see a doctor who specialises in Depression."

"Oh, ok. Did you ever think about us?"

"All the time. I was just so ashamed of myself that I couldn't come back. There wasn't one day I didn't think of you. Here, have a look," Rory said taking off her necklace and giving it to Annie.

"What is it?" Annie asked, a little confused.

"Open it."

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah. These pictures were taken the day I had you guys and the day I had Ami. I wore it everywhere. It was like you were still with me, still close to my heart."

"Oh, wow," Annie said, tearing up a little.

"I just want you both to know I love you and I missed you so much," Rory said, wiping Annie's tears away and giving her a hug.

"We missed you too," Annie said. She hugged her mother.

"Mum, I love you."

"I love you too," Rory said, hugging her. She was happy to be back and have her girls with her.

"How about we get these coffees to your father and sister?" Rory said.

"Yeah, they're probably wondering what's taking so long. Probably think I've killed you," Annie said laughing.

"Probably," Rory said laughing.

"Ah. There you guys are," Tristan said as they came in to view.

"Yeah, sorry. Joe was a bit slack on the coffee."

"Using the Doctors coffee, Annie?"

"What? You're a doctor and you're having some. Why can't we?"

"Fine."

"So, heard anything?" Rory asked.

"Nope."

"Ok."

"I have to go to the bathroom. Annie, come with," Andie said, dragging Annie away with her.

"Ah, ok."

"So, explain what that was about," Andie demandedwhen they were out of ear shot.

"I just wanted to see what Mum had to say and find out where she's been."

"Mum."

"Yeah. Andie, she is just like us. She has suffered so much and I just thought I would forgive her. Andie, she never forgot about us. She has a necklace that she always wears that has pictures of us in it. She is sorry and she isn't going to leave, Andie. I've forgiven her you should do the same."

"Why should I?"

"Because, Dad trusts her, I trust and Ami trusts her. You just need to do the same."

"I don't think I can."

"If I can do it, you can do it."

"I'll think about it."

"Fine."

"Come on. Let's go back."

"Ok."

I hope you enjoyed this chapter finally we have a bit of a resolution. Please review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas.

Thanks Loz.


	21. Pregnant

I'm very very very sorry for the lack of update on all of my Stories life has been crazy I have had someone stay with me and havent really be able to get on the internet and I have even less time to type a chapter I type a little bit every soo often. **Please Read and Review** and tell me what you think. This will be a two part chapter both flashbacks the reason for this is because it would take me even longer to type and post and it would be too long and I also thought that this part of the story deserved it's own chapter.

Also because I have limited time to write Fanfics, I'm thinking of completing one before I continue on to another. So please vote only once for which story you would like to me to complete first. Also My Life will be revised if that was the one that was to be picked so before I updated it would be redone as that needs the most work on it considering it was my first Gilmore Girls fic and real go on Fanfiction.

My life, Leave and True Colours (OC Fic)

Thanks to all the Reviewers

**Rumi**- Thanks for the Review, I'm glad you like my story, I'm sorry I take forever but I have to share my computer with my sister and it's not easy.

**Smile1**- Thanks again for your review you never cease to stop reviewing thanks.

Bloomin Daisy- Thanks for you review, glad you like.

**TiCkLeDpInK22**- Aww who cool im glad I got you emotional hehe, Thanks for the Kind review, we got American Idol in Australia but I didn't watch it so yeah…can't relate to you on the Constantine thing. Thanks again.

**Evie**- Thanks for the review it was greatly appreciated, I have a Storyline in mind for Andie so don't worry it will not get boring at all, because I also think it will be boring it they just all of a sudden liked Rory.

Thanks again for all your reviews and I hope to have many more when this is updated.

Flashback Chapter to when Annie was Pregnant.

Annie was in the hospital thinking about the time she found out she was pregnant and all the milestones that went with those wonderful few months.

Annie was in the bathroom looking down at a pink line. She couldn't believe it. She was pregnant. What was she going to do? How was she supposed to tell her father? How was she supposed to tell Mark? Oh, God. She was only 15.

"Annie, hurry up. I need to use the bathroom," Andie shouted from the other side of the door.

"Oh, ok. Hold on. I'll be right out," Annie said, a little startled. She quickly went to clean up and hide the pregnancy test.

"There you go. Bathroom's free," Annie said as she exited the bathroom as calmly as she could.

"Thanks. About time," Annie said as she entered the bathroom.

Annie was lying on her bed just thinking. She was still in shock. She was pregnant. She was going to have a baby. She was going to have to look after a living breathing human being. How was she supposed to do that when she could barely look after herself? Hell, she didn't even have a mother. How was she supposed to be a mother?

"Annie, you ok?" Andie said coming into their bedroom and noticing her sister looking strange and nervous

Annie continued to sit and stare.

"Annie?" Andie repeated, not getting a response.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine," Annie answered, still not completely with it.

"You sure?"

"Perfectly."

"Ok then. I'm going to Stars Hollows to see Matt you want to come," Andie asked.

"Yeah," Annie thought she could ask Lorelai advice considering she was a teen mother.

"Ok then. hurry up. Dad is leaving in five minutes, ok."

"Ok, I'll be right down."

Half an hour they were at the Diner.

"Ok, girls, I'll be back at 6," Tristan said as the girls got out of the car.

"Ok sure. meet you here at 6," Andie said

"Ok, bye."

"Bye, Dad," Andie chirped. She looked over at her sister.

"Annie, you coming with? I'm going Matt's so Mark's probably there as well."

"Ah, no. I'm going to see Nan. I'll meet you here at six, ok?" Annie answered, still not completely with it and Andie could tell.

"Sure. bye," Andie said, wondering what her sister was up to.

"Bye," Annie said walking into the Diner.

"Hey Annie," Luke said as he saw his granddaughter enter the Diner.

"Hey Grandpa. is Nan here?" Annie asked.

"Nope, she's at home. Everything alright?" Luke asked, noticing something wasn't right.

"Yeah. I'm fine thanks, Grandpa. I'll see you later," Annie said walking out.

"Ah, bye," Luke said, a little confused.

"Nan, you home?" Annie shouted walking into Lorelai's house.

"Annie, were in the kitchen," Loreai called back in surprise.

"Hey, Nan. Hey, Mel."

"Hey Annie," Mel said.

"This is a surprise," Lorelai said.

"Ah, yeah. I need your advice."

"Ok. Shoot."

"Umm…" Annie stuttered.

"Mel, how about you go see if your father needs help at the Diner?" Lorelai suggested turning to her daughter, knowing that Annie wanted to talk privately to her.

"Yeah, sure. Bye, Annie," Mel said getting the hint.

"Bye Mel."

"So, what's up?" Lorelai asked.

"Um… I'm pregnant," Annie said.

"Did I just hear you correctly?" Lorelai cried, a little shocked.

"Yeah," Annie said looking down at her feet.

"Oh honey."

"Nan, I don't know what to do," Annie said, finally breaking down.

"Aww, babe. Shh. It's alright," Lorelai said, taking her granddaughter in her arms and trying to comfort her. "Annie, have you told anyone?"

"Only you. I don't know how to tell anyone. I don't want them to be disappointed in me," Annie said still crying.

"Honey, no one is going to be disappointed. They might be shocked at first but they'll come around. I promise," Lorelai said, comforting her granddaughter.

"Thanks Nan."

"No problem, babe. How about you go and tell Mark and I'll deal with how to tell your father, alright?" Lorelai said.

"Ok. will you be there when I tell my dad?" Annie asked, hoping she would.

"Sure, hon. If you want me there," Lorelai said, knowing how much support she needed and being happy to give it.

"Yeah, I want you there," Annie said

"Ok, I'll be there. but how about you tell Mark now?" Lorelai said, giving her a hug.

"Ok. Thanks Nan," Annie said, giving her a hug before leaving to go find her boyfriend

"No problem."

"Mark," Annie shouted, seeing him walking into the Diner.

"Annie," Mark said surprised.

"Hey."

"Hey. Whatsup? I was just coming to look for you."

"Well, you found me," she said, nervously.

"Mark, can we talk?"

"Sure," Mark said, about to go into the diner.

"No, privately?"

"Ok, the bridge?"

"Yeah."

"So, what is that you wanted to talk about?" Mark asked, sitting down on the edge of the bridge, his feet nearly touching the water. Annie followed suit.

"Um, this is hard for me to say," Annie stuttered.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god…Are you sure?" Mark asked shocked.

"Completely."

"Wow, this is amazing," Mark said with a smile, finally getting over the shock.

"So, you're happy?" Annie asked uneasily.

"Yes, of course I'm happy. I'm shocked but I'm happy that were going to have a baby. Wow," Mark said.

"Yeah, we are going to have a baby," Annie said with a smile for the first time.

"Does your dad know?" Mark asked.

"No. You and Nan are they only the ones who know."

"Ok. Do you want me there when you tell him?"

"If you want to risk your life," Annie said, with a smile.

"Hehe. I'll risk my life then," Mark said, with a bit of a laugh.

"Ok, you want to come back with me to Nan's to figure out how to tell Dad?"

"Sure. Come on," Mark said getting up and helping Annie up.

"Nan."

"Hey, how did it go?" Lorelai asked.

"Pretty good," Annie said with a smile.

"Good. I'm glad. Hey, Mark. Ready to be a daddy?" Lorelai asked with a smile.

"As I'll ever be."

"Good. Annie, I invited you guys over for dinner tonight so you can tell your dad and everyone else at the same time. That's the best way, ok?" Lorelai said.

"Ah, all right," Annie said as she started to get nervous again.

"Oh, sweets. It's going to be alright," Lorelai said, reassuring her.

"Hey, Nan," Andie said walking in

"Hey, Andie," Lorelai called from the kitchen.

"Is Annie here? I haven't seen her all day," Andie asked.

"Yeah, she's upstairs in the guest room," Lorelai said taking a seat next to Andie.

"Ok. did she tell you anything? she seems a little off," Andie asked Lorelai.

"Honey, I'm sure if something was up she would tell you," Lorelai said.

"Yeah, I suppose. Well, do you need any help with anything?" Andie asked.

"Nope. I'm fine."

"Ok, I'm going to go watch some TV."

"Sure. go ahead."

"We're home," Luke and Mel called out as they entered the house.

"Oh, hey. Good! Food!" Lorelai said, taking the bags from Luke.

"I'm going to go watch TV, is that alright?" Mel asked.

"Yeah, sure. go ahead," Lorelai and Luke answered.

Fifteen minutes later, Tristan and Ami arrived.

"Lorelai, Luke we're here," Tristan called out as he entered the house.

"Hey, Tristan. Hey, Pumpkin," Luke said as he greeted them.

"Hi, Grandpa," Ami said happily, still in Tristan's arms.

"Ami, how about you go into the family room and see if the girls are here?" Tristan said as he put Ami down.

"Ok," Ami said skipping into the family room.

"So are the girls here yet?" Tristan asked.

"Yes. Andie is in the family room and Annie is upstairs in the guestroom with Mark. don't worry they are just talking," Lorelai said.

"Ok, good. So, need any help?" Tristan asked,

"No, we have everything under control," Luke said.

"Ok, then. I'm going to say hello to Andie and Annie."

"Ok."

Twenty Minutes Later.

"Dinners ready!" Lorelai called out.

"YAY!" Ami said running into the kitchen.

"Ami, honey. Don't run," Tristan called out.

"I'll just go and get Annie and Mark," Lorelai said as she left the kitchen.

"Guys, dinner is ready," Lorelai said, as she poked her head through the door.

"Ok," Annie said nervously.

"Don't worry, babe. It's going to be all right. I promise," Lorelai said, squeezing her hand trying to reassure her.

"Thanks, Nan," Annie said, giving Lorelai a quick hug before going downstairs.

"Hi, Annie. Hey, Mark," Tristan greeted them as they entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Dad," Annie said as she sat down.

"Hi, Tristan," Mark said, sitting down next to Annie.

"Well, dig in," Luke said.

"Um, actually, I have something to say," Annie said, as she stood up. She was gripping Marks hand for support.

"What is it, Annie? is everything alright?" Tristan asked a little worried.

"I found out something today…Umm, this isn't easy to say but I'm afraid its true," Annie started to say.

"What is it?" Andie asked also getting worried.

"I'm pregnant," Annie said.

"What?" Tristan asked, utterly shocked.

"I'm pregnant," Annie said, gripping Marks hand very tightly.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

"Yes. I took a test and it was positive," Annie said.

"Umm, Annie, Mark. can I speak to you in the other room please?" Tristan said getting up.

"Ah, sure, Dad," Annie said looking at Mark as they stood up. She looked at Lorelai who smiled at her and mouthed 'It's alright.'

"Annie," Tristan said looking at his daughter.

"Dad," Annie said.

"Are you sure? because these tests aren't always accurate," Tristan said.

"I know, Dad. my periods late and I have never missed a period and I have been feeling a little nauseous lately so I'm sure the test is positive," Annie said.

"Ok. I'll make an appointment for you to go to an OB/GYN," Tristan said still trying to get his head around the fact that his daughter was pregnant.

"Ok, Dad."

"Mark, how do you feel about this?" Tristan asked.

"I was shocked at first but I'm happy. I realise we're very young but I love Annie and I would never lever her," Mark said looking at Tristan and then Annie, squeezing her hand for comfort.

"Good. I'm glad you feel that way because she's going to need you and all the help she can get," Tristan said, knowing it wasn't easy looking after a newborn on your own.

"I know. I plan on helping her," Mark said.

"Good," Tristan said. He looked looking at his little girl who looked completely overwhelmed.

"Annie, how do you feel about this?"

"Well, I was shocked at first and scared but with Mark's help, I'm happy about it and so is he and I realise its not going to be easy but life's not easy," Annie said looking at Mark and then at her dad with a smile on her face.

"Ok. I'm glad you realise it because it will not be easy."

"Dad,"

"Yeah, hon?"

"How do you feel?" Annie asked, wanting to know how her father felt.

"Well, I'm going to be a grandfather. I guess I'm just glad you have Mark, but you know that we're always there for you. Anyone of us, ok?" Tristan said, giving Annie a hug.

"Thanks, Dad. that mean a lot," Annie said hugging her father back.

"Well, how about we get out there? the food must be getting cold and you are eating for two now so we should get back," Tristan said, with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, Daddy."

"No problem, honey."

"Everything alright?" Lorelai asked as they re-entered the kitchen and went to sit down.

"Yes, everything is fine," Tristan said.

"Ok, that's good," Lorelai said, as she smiled at Annie.

"Annie," Andie said.

"Yeah, Andie?"

"Can we talk after dinner?"

"Oh, ok."

Dinner was over and Andie and Annie went into the guestroom to talk after Annie had said good-bye to Mark.

"Annie, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how to. I was shocked. I don't know. I just couldn't tell you," Annie said sadly.

"You know I'm here for you, right? every step of the way," Andie said, giving Annie a hug.

"Thanks that means so much to me," Annie said, hugging her twin back.

"I'm going to be an aunt," Andie said with a squeal.

"I'm going to be a mum," Annie said, as she put her hand on her stomach, which hadn't yet begun to grow.

"WOW," they both said as they walked out and overheard Lorelai, Luke and Tristan talking.

"Tristan, are you going to tell Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"How can I? I mean she disappeared without a trace 4 years ago. there is no way I can contact her," Tristan said with regret.

"It's going to be hard on Annie not having a mother so if you need anything I'm here. I know what it's like going through a pregnancy without some sort of support," Lorelai said.

"Thanks, Lorelai. I really appreciate it and I'm sure Annie would really like that. you have been like a mother to them since Rory left and without both of you, I don't think I could've done this. Thanks for everything," Tristan said.

"Don't mention it. We're family. that's what were here for," Luke said.

"Thanks," Tristan said again.

"Tristan, Ami is asleep," Mel said, coming in with a sleeping Ami in her arms.

"Oh, ok. Well, I guess that's our queue to get going. I'll just get the girls and we'll be off," Tristan said, taking Ami out of Mel's arms.

"Ok, remember we're here for you."

"Thanks."

"Girls, we're leaving," Tristan said loudly.

"Night, Nan," Andie said, coming down the stairs and hugging Lorelai and Luke. "Night, Grandpa."

"Bye, Andie," both replied.

"Bye, Nan. Thanks for today. You were a great help," Annie said, hugging Lorelai.

"No problem. I'm here for you if you need me."

"Thanks," Annie hugged Luke.

"Bye, Grandpa."

"Congratulations," Luke said hugging Annie.  
"Thanks."

"Bye, girls. Behave."

"Bye."

The ride home was quiet. No one really said anything partly because of Ami being asleep, partly because they were all thinking about other things.

As Tristan parked the car and went to get Ami from her car seat, Annie started to feel queasy.

"Dad, open the door," Annie said, feeling like she was going to throw up.

"You feeling alright?" Tristan said, as he walked up the path noticing Annie looking a little pale.

"No. I think I'm going to be sick," Annie said, covering her mouth.

"Ok, ok. Hold on," Tristan said, quickly opening the door.

"Thanks," Annie said as she ran inside to empty the contents of her stomach.

"Annie," Andie said worried.

"Andie, don't worry. Its just nausea because of her pregnancy," Tristan said trying to make Andie feel better. He sighed and muttered to himself.

"I guess she is really pregnant."

He heard Annie retching and he cringed.

"Andie, can you go see if she's alright? I'll be right up. I just have to put Ami to bed," Tristan said, as he walked towards Ami's room.

"Sure."

"Thank you."

A few minutes later

"Hey, Annie. you feeling any better?" Tristan said, bending down next to the toilet, rubbing her back and holding her hair back.

"This sucks," Annie mumbled.

"I know, hon. I would like to tell you it goes away, but I'm afraid it doesn't really. Sorry," Tristan said, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Thanks, I think," Annie mumbled.

"Sorry, babe. How do you feel now?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, a little better. I don't think I could bring anything else up if I tried," Annie said, leaning back in to her father's arms.

"Ok, here is some water and a cloth to wipe your face," Tristan said, rubbing her back.

"Thanks," Annie said, taking some water and wiping her face and then leaning back into her dad.

"Come on. Lets get you to bed. I'm sure that's more comfortable then on the cold bathroom floor," Tristan said.

"I'm happy being in your arms. It makes me feel better," Annie said, as she backed in to her father's arms.

"Yeah, well. How about we get you into your bed and you and I can lie there?" Tristan suggested.

"Ok."

"Good, come on. Lets get you up," Tristan said, picking her up and holding her close to him, trying to soothe her as he knew she wasn't feeling well at all. He didn't like it when his girls didn't feel well.

"Oh, I hate this," Annie mumbled.

"I know. I'm sorry, babe," Tristan said, he lay in bed with Annie trying to soothe her to sleep.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm."

"Thanks for tonight. I love you," Annie said, starting to fall asleep.

"I love you too," Tristan said, as she kissed her forehead.

"Now, how about you get some sleep?"

"Night, Dad," Annie said, as she drifted off to sleep.

"Night, my baby girl," Tristan said.

That was the day Annie found out she was pregnant and told her family that she was pregnant. She remembers it like it was yesterday.

So what do you think, the nxt chapter will be Annie dealing with her pregnancy and unfortunate miscarriage. I hoped you liked it Review and tell me what you think im also running low on ideas so ideas would be great.

Don't forget to Vote on which story you would like me to complete first.

If you would like a summary on these Storied to refresh your memories please go to my profile page.

So please VOTE AND ONLY ONCE.

1. My Life(revised before updated)

2. Leave

3. True Colours (OC Fic)


End file.
